Changing The Future
by maraus
Summary: This is an AU story, which in my head needs to happen. whilst I acknowledge Sally Wainwright and the bbc There will be no sad ending from me ... Caroline and Kate will have their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**A Learning.**

Kate and her best friend, Cynthia had walked from Halifax, to the 'Akroyd Park Psychic Annual Workshop and Presentation Event' As the sign proudly proclaimed above the entrance to the park. Where various stalls were set up, all displaying a myriad of goods and crafts for sale. There were tents over to the side away from the main thoroughfare, with their bright signs proclaiming psychic readings and more.

It had been a pleasant twenty minute walk in glorious weather, for Kate and Cynthia strolling and chatting about everything and nothing as good friends do. The annual workshop was an event that cynthia has been to before, and this year she had managed to drag Kate here with glee, knowing full well Kate thought it was rubbish.

"I dont know why were here?" Kate said for the umpteenth time. "Yes you do," replied Cynthia, "You lost and I won." she laughed. "Time to pay up I have booked you an appointment, at two o'clock, with Madam Georgia. Thats in fifteen minutes time in case your wrist watch is slow," she chuckled,

" Kate McKenzie,". .. . Kate looked up as her name was called. How in the heck did I get roped into being here she thought, as she walked through the curtain that hung over the entrance to Madam Georgia's tent. Taking the only vacant chair in the room she sat down wearily.

"Hello" said Madam Georgia. "Do please call me Georgie," she smiled, "I keep trying to get the name changed, deleting that silly madam part, it is rather corny," she confided. "Hopefully soon the sign will just say my name and an explanation of who I am, and what I do." She sighed.

Immediately liking this woman for her forthright manner. Kate smiled and replied. "Nice to meet you Georgia. I don't know what to expect exactly, I have never been to see a psychic before, much less had a reading done, Kate added

"I can tell your uncertain Kate. Is it ok if I call you by your name.? seeing Kate's nod of agreement, Georgie continued. "So why are you here, did you lose a bet and think, I just may come in and see if this psychic really knows what she is talking about.? she laughed

Kate embarrassed at being caught out almost before she had sat down replied. "It was a dare, and I lost, " she answered going bright red. Georgia laughingly asked. "Are you always so eager to accept the challenges of a dare?"

" No, not really," Kate replied quietly

"Well then Kate Mckenzie," what has you so troubled you felt the need to accept a dare, knowing you would almost surely lose, to come and see me,?

"Being a psychic, I assumed you would know the answer to that," Kate smiled

"I do like to get to know a little about the person I am speaking to," replied Georgia with a twinkle in her eye.

Kate feeling a little out if her depth, acknowledged the fairness of Georgia's comment by nodding in agreement.

"It was my friend, who dared me, her name is Cynthia, we have known each other for years, we met at university, and we've been great mates ever since." Kate jumped in quickly.

"I get a sense you are troubled Kate, and I sense it is not about a boyfriend, or even a male friend" Georgia spoke quietly. "I feel you think you are in love with someone, and you are conflicted in some way. A work mate perhaps.? A colleague,? I sense that you are worried that if you do show your true feelings, you could lose this newly formed friendship. And you don't want that to happen."

Kate was amazed. "You can tell that by just looking at me?" she gulped.

"I can," replied Georgie with a gentle smile.. "My mother had the gift of foresight as we call it. My grandmother also had the gift, and I inherited it. Believe you me, I fought hard when I was younger not to have it. I denied it for a long time, but as I matured I learnt that I was fighting the inevitable, fighting against my birth-right, it was useless to resist. I finally came to believe I was given this gift for a reason. So here i am.",

"Your correct," Kate agreed. " She is a work colleague, there's the conflict. I really am not absolutely sure if it is love at this stage, I am a little scared to go there, but I know if I drop my guard, and acknowledge my feelings. That It could perhaps amount to something. Something magnificent."

"Sometimes I see her watching me, in a way that catches at my heart." Kate almost whispered

Kate found herself telling Georgie more about her inner feelings than she had ever told anyone in her entire life.

"Would you mind if I held your hand for a minute or two," Georgie gently asked. "No I don't mind at all. "Kate said realizing as she said it, she amazingly did trust Georgie

As Georgie took Kate's hand in hers, Kate watched the expressions flitting across Georgia's face, and she felt uneasy. What? she asked, seeing Georgie still holding onto her hand, and watching her expressive face becoming more sombre, kate anxiously asked again, "What.? What is it?. What do you see?"

Georgie opened her eyes and stared at kate. "It is a golden rule Kate, we do not tell anyone if we see anything dark in people lives. In the life that they haven't lived yet. We never do." she said kindly. "What I will tell you is this, you will find great happiness, if you go looking in the right place, try to look beneath the surface. If you take great care you may find that, which you have longed for all your life."

Kate listened to everything Georgia was saying, but she felt there was more, and anxiously asked. "You saw something didn't you,? that's why you started with a negative, about not telling anyone, about dark things in people lives?. I understand you would not want to tell anyone the sad or the bad things that may happen. I respect that. What I will ask you though, is the future set in concrete so to speak?. Can changes occur that alter outcomes.?

"Yes changes can happen, and do happen that affect our lives, It can be changes that affect us in the short term or the long term, there are so many variables as to how we live our day to day lives. Appointments that have to be broken, or should be broken. Family matters that come out of the blue, they can alter lives. Mundane things, important things, silly things that occur, can change a persons future,"

"So yes the future can be altered. It is not set in concrete. I truly believe this." Georgie confirmed.  
"I have helped many people Kate, not always telling them what they want to know, but what I think they need to know. I do advise everyone to seek what they most desire out of life, within reason. You know in your heart what it is you want. You dont need me to tell you do you?" she smiled.

Georgia had taken a real liking to Kate but she felt she could divulge no more. She had seen something dark that could happen in her future. She had also seen such happiness, and such love. She could not predict the future with certainty, nobody could. she hoped Kate understood this, she knew that whichever way Kate's destiny took her it was in the lap of the god's.

Kate knew she had reached the end of her session. As she rose from her chair she thanked Georgie graciously and exited the room. Seeing Cynthia outside waiting patiently for her, she grabbed her arm and they proceeded to walk away. How did it go? asked Cyn with a smile. "It was interesting." Kate replied thoughtfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope**

Kate sat enjoying an after school drink with her friend Cynthia, she was sitting quietly and thinking about her boss,  
whom she and Cynthia had previously been talking about, she knew she had a thing for Caroline. That sounds so childish she thought. A thing!, a thing for goodness sake . I haven't thought like this since I was a teenager.

"I don't know exactly how it happened, but it did. I would not have anticipated the effect it had on me though".

"What are you talking about? that doesn't make sense? Cynthia spoke up

"You haven't been really listening to me have you?" Kate sighed, realising she had been waffling on and she probably hadn't made much sense.

"I am still talking about my boss, Caroline Elliot."

"Oh not her again," replied Cynthia. "I thought you didn't like her, I distinctly recall you saying that at some point to me."

"I do NOT recall say anything like that at all." Kate grinned knowing Cynthia was stirring her up.

"What caused this big turn around?"

"It wasn't a turn around, as such," Kate said truthfully,

"I accidentally fell on her today at school. I almost squashed her." Kate giggled

"You What?"

"I accidentally fell on her." kate repeated

"Kate McKenzie!. You have fantastic balance, you don't accidentally fall on anyone."

"I was ogling her legs," Kate smirked. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, I tripped over a damn pot plant, and as I fell I grabbed onto anything I could, and that closest anything happend to be Caroline herself. As I fell to the ground I took her with me." Kate blushed.

"We ended up sprawled together on the lawn right outside the administration offices, people came running from everywhere, thinking about it now it was funny, but at the time I was so embarrassed I couldn't think straight."

"I would of expected that would of killed any feelings of friendship that she perhaps had, or was going to have for you." Cynthia laughed

"Well that's the thing, she thought it was funny she had tears of laughter pouring down her face, whilst I stood there red in the face with embarrassment.

"What happend after that?" Cynthia asked

"Nothing," said Kate.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing to speak of really,"

"Kate McKenzie. I know you well. There is a gleam in your eye."

"Yes there is," Kate laughed. "A big gleam, a dirty big gleam, a huge gleam. I am gleaming" she laughed.

"Oh very smart for a language teacher I don't think." Cynthia joked. "So what now oh clumsy one?" she enquired

"I don't know," Kate sighed. "I would dearly like something to happen between us. She is beautiful, and intelligent, and have I mentioned her legs?" Kate smiled." Also I assume she is straight, I do know she has been married, and has two boys, they attend Sulgrave Heath school.

"That doesnt meant a thing Kate, you've been married." Cynthia said kindly

"I know I have." Kate affirmed.

"Perhaps I need to think about things differently, I am worried if I get this wrong, if I rush into this, I could damage any chance I could have with her, If I do get a chance that is. When I helped her up from the ground after our accident. I thought I saw something in her eyes."

"Then there are other times I catch her looking at me. Oh I dont know perhaps I am imagining this because I want it so badly." Kate reflected

"You deserve some happiness after all you've been through Kate. If you want this relationship... IF you want this relationship.." Cynthia repeated, seeing kate about to interrupt. "Maybe it's time for you to stop sitting on your hands and take a chance, like your always telling me to do."

"Not fair to use my own words against me," Kate smiled, "But point taken."

"And acted upon?"

"Yes and acted upon." Kate promised.

"When?"

"I don't know when? but I will try, I promise you that, if I do get an opportunity, If a chance does arrive. I will be jumping in with my two left feet.

Did that psychic you went to see have anything to do with your slightly different way of thinking nowadays? . Pray tell miss non-believer," Cynthia smirked.

"Perhaps she does," Kate said thoughtfully

"Well it's your lucky day then," Cynthia whispered to Kate. "Guess who just walked through the door?"

"Who? what! Who? Kate said twisting her neck looking around. "Caroline?. I have never seen her in here before. Kate whispered back.

Caroline seeing Kate, started weaving her way through the crowd to her table.

"Kate." Caroline greeted Kate with a huge smile. "This is delightful seeing you here, am I interrupting?. she enquired,

"Caroline!. We were just talking about you." Kate stammered taken by surprise. "I dont believe I have ever introduced you properly to my good friend Cynthia before, Cynthia this is my boss. Caroline Elliot."

"Nice to meet you," Cynthia said smiling her welcome. "Here take my seat I was just leaving, I have a few errands I need to run before supper, it was nice meeting you today Caroline.. properly," Cynthia joked. "Kate has spoken of you often, all good things I might add." she laughed.

"Hopefully next time I can stay longer and we can gossip about Miss Kate McKenzie here." With an infectious giggle Cynthia was gone.

"Did I chase your friend away Kate?, I am sorry if i did." Caroline looked worriedly at Kate.

"No no, she had to leave," Kate spoke earnestly reassuring Caroline. "Can I order you a drink?, would you like a wine?

"A white wine would be lovely thank you Kate, this is nice." Caroline remarked looking around the pub. "Very cosy" she smiled, "Do you come here often?, shit that sounds like a cheesy pick up line. Sorry." She smiled at Kate, who somehow managed to smile back.

"So you were talking about me were you?" Caroline teasingly looked at Kate.

"I was just telling Cynthia how I bowled you over at school today,"

"More like a rugby tackle," Caroline laughed.

"You were a good sport about it Caroline, I do appreciate that,"

"It was nothing, it brightened up my day to be honest, far too often I am stuck in the world of paperwork, pupils and not always pleasant parents. Mind you it wasn't pleasant to be flattened like a pancake on the grass." Caroline joked, " But I have had worse days," she said smiling at Kate

Smiling back Kate asked." Have you eaten Caroline, would you like to join me in ordering a meal?"

"Yes! I would thank you. Kate. I would like that very much." Caroline replied smiling

After finishing their hearty pub meal, and groaning together how much they had eaten, they sat back and agreed how delicious their meals had been.

"I dont usually eat that much," groaned kate rubbing her stomach.

"Nor do I and if I did I would be known as ten-ton Tess." Caroline added ruefully.

"Caroline can I ask you something?" Kate said a little nervously

"Ask away," said Caroline sitting a little closer to kate.

"Why did you seek me out here tonight?, I was going to ask you before we had our meal, but to be completely honest I was afraid if I did, you would disappear."

"Kate I dont how to answer that exactly. As I was driving past, I saw your car in the car park and thought. Well I don't know what I was thinking really. I just wanted to see you, spend some time with you, if I sound daft, you can imagine how I am feeling trying to explain something, I don't quite understand myself."

"I do know this feels important to me. I would like us to be, if your agreeable that is, good friends. Can we start there?" Caroline quietly asked

"I am agreeable," kate said grinning. "More than agreeable," she said to a smiling Caroline,

Feeling a little more confident now, Kate took Caroline's hand in hers, who smiled and didn't seem to mind the small familiar gesture.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own these characters,, I acknowledge Sally Wainwright and the BBC.**

** I just hope I can treat this story more respectfully, With care and consideration.**

Caroline sitting at her desk in her office, trying to get through more work than she knew she could accomplish in one day. Sat up and stretched to relieve the ache in the small of her back, I need to take a break more often she thought, rubbing her tired eyes.

Seeing a pop up message on her computer arrive stating she had a message from Kate, she eagerly opened it.

Would you like to come for a stroll with me before supper this friday?

Yes I would. Where are we strolling to,? Caroline typed back grinning

Akroyd Park, there is an open air concert under the rotunda, starting at 7pm .. are you up for it?

Hmm, think I can spare the time.. Caroline cheekily messaged back whilst grinning

Great, be at mine at 6pm. Oh! and wear good stout walking shoes. kate laughed as she hit send...

Caroline seeing kate's message, burst out laughing .. and quickly replied back...Cheeky! .. cya at 6.

When it arrived Friday night was luckily one of those glorious nights. Warm with a hint of a gentle breeze in the air. Perfect for walking.

Caroline marched up to kate's front door, carrying a bottle of sauvignon blanc white wine. She had hastly brought on the way home from work.

kate was in her kitchen adding a few last things to her picnic basket essentials, on hearing Caroline knocking at her front door she called out cheekily.

"Come in if your good looking, and if that's you Caroline, come in anyway it's open,"

"Charming," said Caroline strolling into Kate's kitchen waving her bottle of wine, laughing

"Nearly ready! I am just adding a couple of treats to our picninc basket, then we can get started. Can you grab a couple of small wine glasses please from that overhead cupboard. I thought I would bring a blanket for us to sit on. If your ok to carry that?, while I carry the picnic basket." kate asked.

"That's fine, ready when you are," Caroline saluted kate with a grin, and arm in arm they took of for the twenty minute stroll to Akroyd Park, on noticing how many people were arriving with picnic baskets and chairs, to enjoy the concert, they were thankful that they had arrived a little early.

Looking around they made a bee-line for their chosen spot, it provided them with a half sawn of small tree trunk to lean against. They happily spread their picnic rug and set out the food, chatting whilst sitting and munching on the sausage rolls and sandwiches with enjoyment. Finishing their meal with a nice glass of wine. They happily settled back to enjoy the concert.

Looking around her, caroline remarked. "This is a lovely park Kate, do they hold many concerts here.?

"This is my first time here for a concert Caroline, I hope you won't be disappointed with it?" kate replied shyly.

"On such a beautiful night, and such good company, how could I be disappointed" Caroline elbowed Kate, grinning at her.

"Oh well then, were in for an extremely good night." kate smiled back.

Hearing the band warming up in preparation, they settled themselves down to enjoy the concert.

After the second performance on the programme, Kate noticed Caroline was a little uncomfortable with no proper back support, as the tree trunk was only just wide enough to support one back comfortably, she patted the picnic rug in front of her invitingly.

"Lean against me, or you won't be able to walk after the concert, sitting uncomfortably like that." she offered

With a small amount of wriggling about, Caroline was seated in front of kate, leaning up against her. Caroline Sighed with contentment. "This is the life," she laughed. And was rewarded with a pinch on her hip, which made her laughingly squeal in surpise.

After each artist performed their song, or musical piece, they showed their appreciation by smiling and clapping with enthusiasm.

As the concert wore on.. Caroline noticed how kate's arms had delightfully enfolded her, loving the feel of the unexpected intimacy, she leant back a little more into kate smiling as she did.

The second last artist to appear was a small lady who appeared on stage, in a little black dress. She stood at the microphone and began to sing... in French.

Hearing kate gasp with pleasure. Caroline whispered, "what is she singing? It is very familiar but I dont know the words, nor understand the meaning?"

"It's an Edith Piaf song,"..kate whispered back, "This song. "La vie en Rose" is undoubtedly her most well known. I adore the sentiment of it."

As Caroline listened to the beautiful french words and music from the stage, kate began to hum the song gently into her ear.

"That was beautiful," Caroline quietly said when the song had finished . "Tell me about the words?"

"Being a french song, it is hard to explain the depth of the words in english. But I will try for you."

kate thought before she began to explain. "It is a sensual song, a song of love and the joys of loving, of being held close and wanting to be held even closer. How magical it is to be loved so deeply. And their shared kisses are so lovely even the heavens rejoice." kate smiled,

"She finishes with asking her lover, to give her heart and soul to her, and their life will be like roses... I think that's the best I can explain it."

"I really cannot do justice to it in words... Caroline. For me it needs to be sung, and the words and music pierce your heart with love, perhaps one day you will allow me, to sing it to you, then you can tell me what you think of it. If the song affects you, as much as it affects me?"

Caroline realising what Kate was saying to her in her quiet subtle way, and unable to speak for the lump in her throat, could only nod in agreement.

"kate" she whispered.

Holding Caroline tighter to her, kate whispered back gently. "It's alright caroline, it's alright. .shhh!.. We are not rushing into anything, We are going to enjoy this journey together, you and I." she smiled. Unable to resist the temptation she leant forward a little and nuzzled Caroline on her neck.

Caroline leant her head on kate's arm and sighed her pleasure.

With that they smilingly sat back together to enjoy the last performance of the night.

When the concert was over. They packed up their picnic provisions, and arm in arm they started the pleasant walk home.

Caroline glancing sideways, as they were enjoying the walk home asked. "kate! Is it ok then?..Is this a good time?. Do you think?. to mention. We are well and truly past, the just being good friends stage." she smiled

Oh! I do agree. Well past it!. Dr. Elliot, indeed I do. We are so well past that stage." Kate acknowledged happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking tea.

Kate sat down at a small table in Sheridan's Tea Room, whilst at times this tea room could be a little crowded, the friendly service made up for any shortcomings, the Tearoom deserved their marvellous reputation of providing delicious light meals and cakes.

Checking her watch Kate saw she had a few minutes grace before Georgia was to arrive. She thought back to the first time she and Georgia had met.

Kate had reluctantly attended a psychic reading, with the pre-conceived opinion it was going to be rubbish. When she had met Georgia and witnessed how powerful her psychic abilities were. She was astounded.

Two weeks after that original meeting, they had bumped into each other at the local florist. Georgia seemed as pleased to see Kate as Kate was to see her, after chatting for awhile. They agreed to meet up for coffee the following day.

Since then they had endeavoured to meet up every other week when they could, Kate realised that since she and Georgia had been meeting, some of Georgia's ways and ideas had started to rub of on her. Georgia was always encouraging kate to think with her minds eye. As she called it.

"Hello Kate, are you day dreaming?" Georgia smiled pulling a chair out to join Kate.

"Hi Georgia," Kate smiled her greeting. I was actually thinking about you. And your proclivity for trying to get me to start thinking with my minds eye."

"Ah!. Nice to see you thinking, about something different, apart from the weekly cake specials, that is. Georgia joked

"The special on today is an old fashioned marble cake," Kate grinned. "I haven't tasted home made marble cake for years. I have nearly forgotten how delicious it tastes." Ordering their drinks and a nice wedge of marble cake each, they settled and enjoyed what they laughingly called. "Their well earned Treat."

"So Kate, have you given any further thought to what I mentioned last time we met?"

"The workshop?" Kate replied

"Yep thats the one," Georgia laughed knowing Kate knew exactly what she was refering to.

"I think it would be good for you Kate, I really do, as well as helping others, as I have mentioned before." Georgia replied with a twinkle in her eye.

" You are very perceptive, you notice tiny things, the things that can make a difference. Things that many over look, and therein lays a solution for providing a helping hand for so many unfortunates. Who may need help."

One of the many things that Kate admired about Georgia, was her sense of caring, If Georgia could help someone she did. Kate had observed Georgia going out of her way on occasions, to assist many she considered less fortunate than herself. Georgia was not a fanatic, far from it. She was very kind and caring. Kate respected that about her.

"I have been thinking about it Georgia, tell me again why you think. (A) It would be good for me? (B) I would be any good at it.?"

"Right!. Here are my thought on this, again." Georgia smiled at Kate.

"(A) It is always good to help others, in helping them you inadvertently help yourself, and (B) You are a caring person Kate. I sense you have a gift, you just need training as I have told you before, to recognise what it is you do have. And how to use it." Georgia said earnestly

"And (C) I am adding for good luck. Because my dear friend I want you to!" she smiled

"When are these workshops held exactly." kate asked.

"Every second saturday, starting in two weeks, they go on for three months. So it is a commitment." Georgie informed her.

"Come on kate you can do this, if you need company, ask your friend Cynthia, to come with you. She would be most welcome."

"Alright." Kate replied. "I will do this workshop, and I will ask Cyn if she will come with me. It's been awhile since Cynthia and I did something together, it will be fun," she grinned.

Raising her cup to take a sip of her coffee... she missed the tiny expression of relief on Georgia's face.

Great! I will email you the information on where it is being held, and directions how to get there."

"So, tell me about Caroline. I can see she is good for you Kate. She makes you happy. Georgia smiled.

"Is this something you can read about me, Kate joked.

"Absolutly Not! It is the dreamy look, you get everytime you mention her." Georgia laughed,

"Guilty as charged, Your Worship."..Kate grinned. "I would like you to meet her one day soon,"

"That would be lovely," smiled Georgia. " Now sadly I have to run, I have an unexpected appointment in forty-five minutes, I will email you those details," giving Kate a hug. Georgia hurried away to her appointment.

As Kate opened her car door and prepared to drive away, a thought crossed her mind. Georgia only hurried away, after I mentioned I would like her to meet Caroline. I wonder why? ..Oh for heavens sake! Stop it. She chastised herself, now your getting paranoid.

On arriving home, Kate quickly messaged Cynthia while the thought was still fresh in her mind.

~~ Hi Cyn.. its feels ages since we caught up. I got a question for you?

Hello back kate, mate!, yep it has been ages. wot is ur question?

Would you like to join me in a workshop?, 1, session per fortnight. begins saturday week.. for 3 mths. 6 sessions in all.

wot is this workshop about?

A psychic workshop, run by Georgia, should be fun.. pls come with me.

Will I have to know whats going on in that weird head of urs?...Cynthia laughed imagining kate's face at that reply

God no! You in my head could cause brain damage... was the over fast reply.

Lol.. Sounds like fun. Add my name to your, be-in-anything-friends-for-life, list.

Great, I will be in touch, letting you know times and dates etc. ok!

Kate grinning at the thought of Cynthia at a psychic workshop, made herself a cup of tea,

Then whilst she still had her mobile in hand, messages Caroline.

~~ Hello it's me, thought I would say hi!. Hope your having a nice day..xx

the reply came in so fast it made Kate smile... Hello you!..was just thinking of you.. xx

All good thoughts I hope!

Always good thoughts...about you.. most days..!

Most days?

Hmm, some days my thoughts can be opposite of good.. lol

Ahh.. I like the sound of that...maybe you need to share some of those not so good thoughts.

Maybe I do.

When?

Want to come for lunch, tomorrow?

kate's less than good grin belied her message back ..Love to!

Great! lunch will be at 12.. come earlier if you like...

I like! cya then Caroline. xx

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Big Thank you to Misha20,, for helping me get over my stumbling block..**

Kate tentatively knocked on Carolines front door, this was the first time she had been to Caroline's home. Holding tightly to the bottle of sparkling water, and the small potted violet plant she had brought for Caroline. She unknowingly bit her bottom lip as was her habit when she got anxious.

Kate jumped slightly as Caroline threw open her front door and pulled her inside with an enormous grin. She was totally unprepared for the quick shy kiss Caroline greeted her with. Smiling and slightly dazed she followed the tug of Caroline's hand through her home.

"I am just finishing up the preparation for our lunch in the kitchen. I have made lasagne and a salad for us, I hope that is ok.?" Caroline smiled.

"Delicious! I adore lasagne." Kate replied happily. Noticing as always when caroline was happy how her amazing blue eyes sparkled. "These are for you," she shyly offered the sparking water and violet plant to Caroline. "It's not much but I didn't want to turn up empty handed."

"Thank you Kate you didn't have to bring anything. But I am pleased you did. I love violet's, after lunch I can show you my garden, if you would like that?"

"I am a keen gardener as well." Kate smiled, When I am troubled it's always my garden I go to. You can always tell how I am feeling by the look of my garden. In my troubled times my garden looks like a botanical garden extraordinaire. In my good times it can resemble the Gobi desert". she laughed.

"We are very similar in that respect then," Caroline smiled. "You should see how I prune the plants when I am angry, they almost scream for mercy." she joked.

"I wonder what else we have in common." Kate half whispered, looking into Caroline's amazing blue eyes. "Well, we should find out how alike we are, as we share this journey you spoke about." Caroline softly replied, holding Kate's glorious warm brown eyes in an earnest long gaze.

Both of them jumped, as the timer rang out loudly on the oven, proclaiming the lasagne was cooked.

"That takes a new meaning to the saying, -saved by the bell-" Caroline grumbled. "It sure does." Kate heartily agreed.

Filling their plates with lasagne and salad, Caroline once again led Kate this time outdoors, to a table standing on a patio, where hanging baskets hung from the rafters, filled to overflowing with geranium plants, their colourful flowers, making a wonderful display.

"Oh this is lovely Caroline!" Kate remarked smiling in appreciation. "Hasn't the humble geranium lasted the test of time."

"Yep they are as common as old shoes," Caroline laughed. "But for me there is nothing nicer than the glorious display of flowers they produce." She added smiling

Sitting happily together at the wooden table beneath the hanging baskets, in the fresh air consuming their lunch, enjoying each others company, talking and laughing. They both forgot the passing of time until Caroline noticed the air had cooled down, and the half grey colour of the approaching dusk was descending.

Rising stiffly from sitting for so long on their wooden patio chairs, they made their way inside, Kate helped Caroline load the dishwasher with their dirty dishes, and they worked together putting the kitchen to rights.

"Caroline I better get going. I didn't realise the time, this has been a lovely afternoon.

"It certainly was." Caroline smiled. "Better than I hoped for actually."

"Were you uncertain?"

" I was Kate, to be honest."

"Why? I am not asking to be nosey. I don't want to presume anything, to do with us Caroline. This is too important to get it wrong." Kate stated quietly but firmly stepping closer to Caroline.

She ran the backs of her fingers gently along Caroline's face, looking deeply into Caroline's eyes, emphasising her sincerity.

Caroline not for the first time realised, that whilst Kate was quiet and shy. The inner core of steel she displayed at school, in her teaching capacity, was also evident in her personal life.

Caroline stepped in closer placing her arms around Kate. She hesitantly tried to explain.

"I am uncertain about myself, I don't want to get this wrong either. You need to know I have uncertainties for want of a better word. Kate. I have ingrained fears, dating back to my teens. Who I am?, what I am?. Am I strong enough to face what comes, after I find out answers to my questions."

"I am getting better, because of you."

"Because of me?"

"Yes! Because of you." Caroline whispered. "Well not soley because of you per se: But you definitely are the catalyst, knowing you has made me want to change. I have been doing a lot of soul searching since we met."

"So I see." Kate smiled.

"This is something I need to do for myself." Caroline held Kate tighter, as she bared her soul, hoping/knowing Kate would understand.

"Do you recall Caroline, even though there are occasions when I have been known to be impatient." She said kissing Caroline on the tip of her nose. "I did say there is no rush."

"Actually, the way you are making me feel, there is a small amount of hurrying along that rush path. I need to do." Caroline whispered.

With a small groan of need Kate captured Caroline's lips in a searing kiss, feeling Caroline responding in kind, she deepend the kiss, exploring Carolines mouth with her tongue, until they both stood breathless, unable to break apart they continued to exchange small kisses, murmuring sounds that replaced the words they weren't ready yet to share.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen Caroline." Kate whispered.

"Neither was I, "Caroline smiled her crooked smile. "It was nice though, I think I could get to like this side of you Kate."

"Is that so." Kate replied smiling.

Caroline dipped her head and leant into Kate, with her face pressed into her neck.

"I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you, I have never felt this way before. Not with my ex-husband, not with anyone, until you". she whispered.

"At one time I used to think I was asexual, I did research on it, until I realised I wasn't of course." she smiled ruefully. "I went through the motions of marriage, I had my sons. I thought that love and romance was the work of fiction writers. Until You Kate!"

Kate horrified to think of Caroline feeling so alone, unable to express her love. And obviously not receiving love, thought what was that bloody ex-husband of hers thinking. Did he not notice?. She Held Caroline to her tightly.

"Caroline." She said gently. "Did you ever see anyone, about this?"

"No. I just thought it was me bring depressed. How I was at the time." Caroline replied.

"I am not an expert in these matters Caroline, nor do I profess to be. But I tell you here and now, I agree you are not asexual. I feel to much passion in you, to be anything other than the vibrant passionate woman I am holding.

"When you are ready. When you are ready, "Kate repeated. "We will prove that magnificently."

Leaning her forehead on Caroline's. Kate whispered. "It was my lucky day when we found each other."

Caroline could only nod in agreement, as they held each other lovingly.

"I better go before I.. Well I better go!" Kate reluctantly whispered.

"You will be alright?" she looked deeply into Carolines eyes making sure.

"Yes I am fine." Caroline confirmed smiling.

Not wanting to leave Caroline, but knowing she was not ready for anything else yet. Kate gently asked.

"Next month there is a bank holiday weekend, three days of relaxation. Would you like to go away somewhere? or come to my place for the weekend.? Do you need to be here for your boys?"

"I would love to come to your place that weekend, Caroline smiled happily. My boys are staying with their Dad. John... that weekend. If we stay at yours, I won't be far away in case I am needed." Caroline replied.

"Kate! please don't think because of what I told you I am a simpering, poor excuse for a female. I am fine." Caroline spoke a little harshly, suddenly needing to assert herself.

"Caroline. I have never, or will ever, mistake you for a simpering, poor excuse of anything. Trust me on this." Kate stated firmly. Lifting Caroline's chin towards her, she planted a kiss on her lips. "Trust me," she whispered.

"This was such a lovely afternoon perhaps we could repeat it sometime. If your willing?" Kate asked quietly.

"I am more than willing," Caroline smiled in agreement.

"I will ring you later tonight, if that's ok." Kate asked, preparing to leave.

"Look forward to it, I will be here," Caroline smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

_I acknowledge the characters C &amp; K are the property of sally wainwright and the bbc. I am taking them on a journey I hope that C &amp; K would approve of. You may recognise a couple of lines I have unashamedly borrowed from Ltih. and used for my own purpose_.

Chapter 6

Kate and Cynthia had set of early on this the Saturday of their first psychic workshop. Kate was driving and Cynthia navigating.

"It says here to bring a pad to write on, and a pen to write with." Cynthia reading aloud from the information sheet informed Kate for the sixth time.

"Got them." Kate grinned,

"Buttercup Farm. That sound like a name out of a children's fantasy story." Cynthia giggled.

"We're of to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz." Cynthia began to sing, causing them both to start laughing.

"What do you think this workshops will entail Kate?"

"Haven't a clue?" Kate responded, whilst watching the road carefully.

"Were not going to be good psychics, when we don't have a clue about anything." Cynthia laughed.

"The brochure says for us to come along. Come with an open mind. All will be explained." Kate paraphrased, knowing Cynthia was a little nervous.

"I hope we have open minds Kate. I think we do?. I darn well hope we do." Cynthia said sternly.

"Of course we do, and as long as we turn up with our open minds. It will be a good start." Kate said with a smile.

"We go through this town, follow the main road for two miles. Turn right onto lavender track, the entrance to the farm, is the second gate on your left".

Kate giggled listening to Cynthia's navigational directions. Cynthia loved navigating and you could hear it in her voice.

"Right next on your left you say?.. keep your eyes peeled, we must be close."

"There it is." Cynthia grinned. "Buttercup Farm."

Parking next to two other cars in the car park. They walked along a stone path, that lead to an iron gate. Where they were smilingly greeted by a tall woman.

"Hello I am your hostess for today. My name is Abigail... Welcome! Welcome!" she smiled. "Please come inside. "Abigail gestured kindly.

Feeling like the school kids they once were. Kate and Cynthia followed Abigail with wide smiles.

"This is an informal meeting today. We are going to show you a small, but very interesting overall picture of what this workshop will entail ." Abigail smilingly explained.

"Everyone grab a cup of tea or coffee, there are biscuits if your peckish. Then we will go outside and begin."

Nodding politely to the two other people, sitting to the side on a small table. Kate and Cynthia grabbed a table for themselves and sat down with their cuppas. Abigail pointed to the information sheets and colourful brochures, she had placed beforehand on the tables.

"It is our hope this workshop will enlighten you to a different way of thinking. There are a few main important starting points naturally." She smiled.

"Starting with. Intuition, auras, senses. and listening will follow, not necessarily in that order.

"Can anyone give me an example of being Intuitively aware.. ?.. Before anyone could blink. Cynthia's hand shot up in the air.

"A couple of years ago, some friends and I were in a park, I noticed the lack of birds firstly, it was very quiet. I felt unusually fearful," Cynthia spoke quietly embarrassed to be the centre of attention.

"We moved away from the huge elm tree we were sitting beneath. Just as we reached an open space, a huge branch fell to the ground from the tree, with a resounding cracking noise." Cynthia recalled shuddering.

"Do you recall why you felt fearful Cynthia." Abigail asked.

"Just a feeling. I don't really know why? but since that day I listen to my inner thoughts more." Cyn replied shyly going red in her embarrassment.

Abigail looking at Cynthia smiled, and nodded. "If it doesn't feel right, it usually isn't.. and the opposite of that usually applies."

Seeing Kate looking at her in amazement. Cynthia leant over and whispered.. "Pick your jaw up of the table Kate!.. before you bruise it." She joked.

As the day wore on, many interesting discussions eventuated. On senses, auras, and for some unknown reason the benefits of eating healthy, which puzzled Kate. Until she thought, this is like a school group some people cannot help digressing. It finished up with a rather heated discussion on the art of really listening,

It was obvious to everyone, the stand out pupil of the day was Cynthia. Who was beaming in her enjoyment.

The last discussion was. Aura's and the interpretation of their colour manifestation's. "We will go into this in more detail at another workshop, but I am curious if anyone notices the presence of colours around us, apart from the wonderful display mother nature provides us with of course." Abigail smiled.

"For example, who can tell me what the colour, bright royal blue represents.?..

Kate, spoke up. "Does It mean healthy?, I notice that colour on so many of the packages I see in supermarkets."

"Your half right Kate, It means being on the right path, which is why I assume that colour is used on so many packaging and marketing material strategies. It is a stand out colour." Abigail affirmed

It can also mean, opportunity, generosity, clairvoyance and a highly spiritual nature. You will learn a lot more about these colours at a later stage. That is all to come." She smiled.

"Now, as the day has almost drawn to a close. In conclusion of what we have talked about today. Be aware, be observant, and always listen. I think that's enough to remember for now." Abigail affirmed

As Abigail walked everyone out to their cars, all voicing their thanks, with smiles and nods. she reminded them.

"Don't forget, listen to your inner selves.. Trust your intuition... It's important. bye by bye." she called.

Driving home Kate and Cynthia were unusually quiet. "I found that workshop absolutely fascinating Kate. Thank you for asking me along." Cynthia said sincerely.

"I also found it interesting. For me, it was a lesson in common sense, with importance on using my intuition, and listening in general." Kate replied

"Thank you for coming with me Cyn, it was nice sharing this with you. I am looking forward to the next workshop."

Kate started thinking how good Cynthia was at the workshop. It's like she has something special within. Kate realised. When my marriage to Richard broke down, when I despaired ever finishing my course at university, when my dad took ill. It was always Cyn who turned up offering support. it is she who I am pouring my heart out to about Caroline... Maybe there is more to Cyn than her just being my best friend. Kate mused.

After dropping Cyn at her front door, Kate continued on home. Seeing a message arrive from Caroline on her mobile, she kicked of her shoes in her cosy entrance, and collapsed on her couch, grinning as she read it

Good aft, Crazy lady, oops I meant psychic lady, lol.. are you home yet?

Good aft, lady with the barbed tongue, yep I just got in the front door, what are you up to?..

Barbed tongue indeed, pfft.. not much, thinking of you, came the immediate reply

Have you got time to meet for a drink, I know you got the boys at home, so just wondering?

Yes! got the time. I need to talk, as it happens, any suggestions where?

what about the pub, at the end of your street?.

Great meet you there in an hour, does that give you time?

yep see you there soon. Kate messaged back, wondering what the need to talk comment was about.

Rushing around, trying to get speedily ready, Kate happily arrived at the pub in exactly the allocated hour, as she was parking her car. She saw Caroline striding up the street, she smilingly took note of how many passers-by were giving Caroline a second look.

With happy smiling faces, and words of greeting they entered the pub together, grabbing an empty table over to the side of the room, that was deemed a little more private. They sighed as they sat back and relaxed.

"Have you had a nice day, Caroline?" Kate asked with a smile.

"It was in fact a difficult day for me," Caroline sighed. "My mother!.. have you met my mother? she facetiously asked. "She has opinions my mother does."

"Caroline relax, Is your mum that bad?, what has she said to get you upset like this?" Kate asked anxiously

"I told her about us. You and I", Caroline sighed,

"It didn't go down well then?"

"Like a lead balloon!"

They sat looking at each other, Caroline was horrified that her mum had not grown out of her prejudices in the past twenty years, and still wasn't adverse to voicing them. Realising Kate needed to know this, and that this was one more prickly stumbling block that they had to be overcome in their relationship.

"I am sorry Kate, if it's not one thing, It's another. Caroline lamented

"Perhaps it's time I met your mother?" Kate said with her gentle smile, whilst hiding her wish to ring Caroline's mum's neck.

"Are you up to it?. I don't want this in any way to hinder us, this is a hurdle. No doubt about that, but not insurmountable is it?" Caroline looked into Kate's eyes anxiously.

"I will be fine." Kate replied stoically. "I have faced down many prejudices and weathered many insults before."

"But you shouldn't have to Kate, and especially not on my account. I am so angry at my mum, I cannot begin to tell how cross she has made me." Caroline affirmed angrily.

"Do you have a plan of attack?. Do we have a plan of attack." Kate asked, trying to lighten the mood and failing miserably

"I am not if anything but a smart cookie," Caroline replied smiling, taking her cue from Kate, trying to lightening the mood. "I am sure we will think of something."

As they sat and enjoyed this delightful short time together. Before the duty of the day called them both to attention.

They began to hatch a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**I took awhile to update, Sorry!, things got complicated for awhile, but I am back on track now :-)**

**"What's the plan Batman" **

Caroline sat in the pub talking quietly, this was the first time that she had been so open in speaking of her wants and desires to Kate. Who was thrilled that Caroline was confident enough now in their relationship to share with her her innermost thoughts. Whilst Kate had fought tenaciously for her life choices in her teens. Caroline was only now facing the reality of what she wanted, what she knew she needed. Holding Kate's hand she fixed her gaze into Kate's gentle brown eyes.

"I realise kate, you must think I am a whimp, for over twenty years I have denied who I am. I have fought with every thing I had within me to be successful In my professional life. But failed miserably in my personal life, In my choices." she spoke with anguish. "In fact if it wasn't for you I would still be hiding," she admitted. "I never imagined I would fall in love. I never saw it coming. And it has. With You!." she smiled.

"What have you turned me into Kate McKenzie. I seem to be pouring my heart out to you, in a pub of all places,"

Kate understood that Caroline for all her outward showing of confidence was a very private person, who found talking about herself difficult. She determined also to be the best friend Caroline ever had or ever needed. In kate's opinion Caroline always shouldered other peoples problems, and nobody seemed to look beneath the surface and see the vulnerable person beneath the confident persona of Caroline Elliot. Who just may need a kind word or two on occasions.

"Caroline!. You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say you love me. In fact, as we seem to be sharing our inner most thoughts, sitting in a pub of all places." she smiled. "I never dreamed you would ever say them to me. So let me state here and now Caroline Elliot, I love you too, I have from the first time I layed eyes on you, I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true." kate blushed.

Holding hands and smiling at the joy both of them felt voicing their feelings so openly. They went silent for a few minutes savouring the moment.

"Right, the plan is then to show anyone and everyone we are a couple. albeit we are not living together. Yet!" Kate laughed.

Kate didn't have any problems with this plan, but she knew Caroline would find it harder, her life was more complicated. She had her two sons and her narrow-minded mum, as well as being the prominent Headtacher of Sulgrave Heath Independent school.

"Are you sure caroline? this is a huge step for you. I understand that you will be showing your boys, and your mum about us. But once we begin on this path everyone will know, and I mean everyone."

"Kate I am sure, if it was just myself I was concerned about, we wouldn't even be here sitting and discussing this, But I do have my boys to consider. I want you and I to have a future together, that includes William and Lawrence of course."

"I want to do this, I know you and I are only starting on our relationship, why we haven't even .. err you know", she bravely continued whilst blushing

"Made love!" kate filled in the unspoken word with a gentle smile.

"Yep". replied caroline turning a brighter shade of red

Kate loved it when Caroline got tongue tied with her words, not to many people got to see this vulnerable side to her personality

"I can only imagine what you will look like when we do make love, when even talking about it now turns you a brighter shade of scarlett". Kate lent into Caroline, rubbing their shoulders together with a teasing smile.

"Yes well!" Caroline started to say then noticing Kate's grinning face, she found herself returning the grin.

"Right Batman, the plan is?... Caroline spoke up quickly changing the subject.

"Right this thursday, as it is a half day at school, I am coming to supper at yours." Kate smiled.

"Saturday morning we are going to the Halifax Borough Market, that has over a 100 stalls and traders offering everything from mouth watering food to interesting and not so interesting goods." She laughed. That should interest William and Laurence, if they decide to accompany us." Kate said hopefully.

On Sunday you and the boys are invited to my home. Ostensibly to help me erect a bird cage in my garden, for my bird rescue project." Kate laughed.

"That's a good start, don't you think Caroline?"

"Yes I do!" Caroline agreed. "We can decide later on what direction we can take, but for now this is a good beginning. I know this feels a little ridiculous, you have to agree! Here we are in our forties, and we're making plans like school children, so we can spend time together. I know your doing this for me, and I do appreciate it.. this won't last long I promise you".

"A wise woman said to me recently Caroline. Trust your instincts. I feel this is the way for us to go at the present time."

"Hopefully this introduction to us as a couple, will be accepted without to much ado, then we can settle down to a more mature and enjoyable_ loving_ relationship." Kate grinned.

Looking at their watches, they knew they had run out of time. Grabbing their belongings they headed briskly out the door.

"Come on I will give you a lift home." Kate dragged Caroline by her elbow to her parked car, bundling her into the front passenger seat of her small car she leant in as if to appear she was helping with the seat belt, and took Caroline's lips in an almost bruising passionate kiss. "You cannot tell me you love me and not expect me to react Caroline." she whispered nibbling on Caroline's bottom lip.

Caroline had never felt so wanted, nor so aroused by just a kiss before. "Oh kate! what you do to me!" she groaned as she felt Kate's fingers slip inside her shirt, stroking her hardened sensitive nipple, feeling an immediate pooling of wetness between her legs, she reflectively tightened her thighs from the sudden ache.

Caroline bought her hands up and cupped kate's face, returning the unexpected kiss with her own passionate reaction.

Slowly realising where they were they reluctantly separated.

Sitting in the drivers seat, preparing to start her car, Kate paused and looked over at Caroline who was sitting looking stunned, and deliciously like someone who had been thoroughly kissed. She leant over and stroked Caroline's cheek.

"My! My! Caroline Elliot, such passion! you make my heart sing,"

"My! My! yourself Kate McKenzie," Caroline smiled

Stopping her car at Caroline's house, Kate waved bye as Caroline trod throught the stone-laden driveway to her front door.

Driving home kate turned the music up in her car, and sang along to a golden oldie, the four tops singing. _Cant help myself_ laughing at the lyrics, whilst bopping in the driving seat to the music as she drove along. Kate was happier than she could ever recall...


	8. Chapter 8

**Laughter at the right time, can be wonderful.**

Caroline was exhausted, everyone had been running themselves ragged trying to fit in everything they could in half the time, It was impossible to produce a full day's work on these half day holidays, she thought ruefully. I think the next half day I will make an executive decision and just give everyone a day off.

Or alternatively a simple roster system will do the trick, that way the children of working parents, and those children needing special attention can still be attended to. Caroline happy with her revised idea hurried upstairs to have a nice relaxing hot shower in preparation for Kate's welcoming visit for supper that evening.

Kate hurried home, she was keen to make sure she looked her best when she turned up at Caroline's house. Jumping into her shower, she scrubbed away the stresses of her busy day, as she enjoyed the luxurious feel of the hot water cascading down her back, she began to daydream, it wasn't until she felt the hot water turning cool that she realised she had been in the shower for way too long and now had to hurry to be at Caroline's home on time.

Knocking on Caroline's front door, Kate happily thought how things had changed. She was feeling excited and a little apprehensive at the same time. When the door opened she was greeted by a smiling Caroline.

"You're here!" Caroline said.

"Yes here I am, I hope I'm not very late". kate smiled.

"Nope, perfect timing Kate. Come in, come inside where it's warm".

Kate hung up her cherry red coat on the hooks provided in the entrance hallway, she smilingly took Caroline's extended hand as she led the way into her kitchen, seeing the warm glow from the many candles that Caroline had set everywhere, Kate immediately relaxed with a quiet sigh.

"William!, Laurence!. You know Miss McKenzie." Caroline called out to her boys, who were busily setting the table in preparation for their evening meal.

"Oh do call me Kate, when were not at school."

"Hi kate," said William shyly nudging Laurence, who jumped in. "Hi Kate," he echoed William's greeting.

Caroline smiled at the good manners her boys were displaying. She had no qualms about William's behaviour but she was aware Laurence was more unpredictable.

Caroline took a stool at the kitchen bench, inviting kate to sit with her as they awaited the finishing of the roasted lamb.

"So far, So good!" she smiled at kate

"It certainly seems so," kate replied happily

"Why did you think you were late?" Caroline asked.

"I took longer in my shower, than I intended,"

"I did the same," Caroline confessed.

"I was daydreaming Caroline, about you and the time got away from me." kate whispered.

"I was daydreaming in my shower also," Caroline started to giggle, and when kate joined in they couldn't contain themselves, unconsciously holding each others hands as they shared their laughter.

Caroline grabbed a handful of tissues and they wiped the tears of laughter from their eyes. They both knew it was not humour dictating their laughter but nerves.

Kate smilingly remarked how nice the table looked when they sat down to eat.

"Were old hands at this." William explained. "When mum has someome special to supper, our job is to make sure the table is set nicely and looks welcoming, I check the glasses to make sure they are sparkling, and Laurence sets the cutlery."

"I do." Laurence affirmed smiling politely at kate.

William and Laurence had watched their mum struggling with her emotions in the past year. They more than anyone were witness to her unhappiness, she had tried to shield them from the worst of it, but they loved their mum and saw her pain. Amazingly lately to their delight they had noticed she was happier, it now appeared to them that Miss Mckenzie (kate) could be the reason.

As the meal progressed, conversation flowed easily between the four of them, Caroline was delighted to see how her boys appeared so accepting of Kate, once or twice she had taken kate's hand in hers, to emphasise a point, or to clarify an answer.

Caroline was not blind, she observed her boys watching her behaviour, her familiarity with Kate. She knew sooner rather than later the time would come for her to have a serious sit down discussion with them.

After the meal, everybody helped clear the table, stacking the dishwasher and putting the kitchen to rights, the boys said their goodnights to their mum and Kate, and headed to their rooms. William to continue with his revision for his up-coming exams. Laurence to continue the Grand Theft Auto Game on his x-box he had paused.

"William and Laurence seemed ok, good even about us, don't you think Caroline?."

"Yes, they were brilliant," Caroline smiled proudly. "I will need to talk to them soon, they deserve me being up front with them, they have had so many changes to their lives in the last year or so."

"I am hoping they will see us, as a good change." She smiled at kate.

Taking their freshly brewed pot of tea and some biscuits into the living room, they sat down on the settee with big sigh's, which got them started giggling again.

"We sound like two old ladies who have had a big day," Caroline chuckled.

"We do!" kate replied, relaxing into the comfortable settee, with another big sigh, and a laugh.

With their feet up on the wide mahogany coffee table they sipped their tea, in comfortable silence. Until caroline got the hiccups.

"Oh drats when I get the hiccups I can't stop them for ages," she moaned.

kate taking pity on her and smiling at the sulky face Caroline was making spoke up.

"I have a trick that stops them, give me your two wrists and I will put pressure on each pulse, when I do hold your breath for as long as you possibly can, before releasing it." She told the doubting Caroline.

Then almost breaking up with laughter as she observed Caroline concentrating on holding her breath whilst going red In the face... finally exhaling, Caroline was prepared to tease Kate how it hadn't worked. When she realised her hiccups had stopped.

"Wow it works, Where did you learn that trick?" she asked in amazement

"From an aunty of mine, many years ago, it always works." kate smiled triumphantly.

Smiling at each other, Kate realised she still had a hold of Caroline's two wrists, tugging gently she pulled Caroline to her and gently nibbled on her bottom lip, feeling Caroline respond she deepened the contact, slipping her tongue into Caroline's welcoming mouth, she sought and found Caroline's tongue eagerly seeking her's.

With a quiet passionate moan. Caroline in the blink of an eye, changed the dynamics. She pushed kate back onto the settee, and Kate found Caroline laying gloriously on top of her, Caroline deliberately raised herself up on her elbows, and just looked deeply into kate's warm brown eyes.

"So far Kate Mckenzie, you have been the one showing me what you desire. Now I am showing you what I desire, what I need." she whispered.

Lowering her self, she took Kate's lips in a searing kiss, that had them both trembling, Caroline ran one hand down the side of kate's breast, slipping her hand inside kate's shirt feeling her soft bare skin, her trembling hand inched upwards, wanting more she opened kate's shirt, pushing her bra aside, she took one hardened delicious nipple into her mouth sucking gently, circling the nipple with her tongue, then ever so gently she ran her teeth across kate's nipple, she delighted in hearing a low moan of pleasure from Kate.

Caroline slid her hand down and into Kate's pants, finding Kate more than ready for her touch, she ran her fingers through the glorious wetness, when her thumb slid across Kate's clit, she heard Kate moan and she felt her powerful shudders, then Kate buried her face into Caroline's neck.

Kate had dreamt of Caroline's touch for so long, she almost stopped breathing when she felt Caroline take her nipple in her mouth. Then when she felt the glorious sensation of Caroline's fingers seeking and stroking through her wetness, she moaned in delight, then stiffened as she felt Caroline's thumb stroke across her aching clit, Kate felt an overpowering orgasm erupting from within her, without thought she raised her hips and bucked, until her shudders stopped.

"Kate was mortified, she had dreamt of this moment for so long, and one touch, one bloody touch she thought, and that was it, burying her face in Caroline's neck she trembling tried to apologise.. "I am so sorry, so sorry, one touch Caroline, one touch from you and I couldn't"... She whispered, worrying what Caroline would think of her, glancing into Caroline's smiling eyes she saw only love... and laughter there.

"Are you laughing?"

"Nope, not laughing, definitely not. No!."

"Caroline Elliot, you are laughing." Kate said in a tight voice.

"Well maybe just a little," Caroline tried to explain, knowing this was really NOT a good time to give into laughter. "You have made me feel so loved, so wanted, that almost one touch from me was all it took. Do you know how good, how loved, that makes me feel?" she smiled

"I know this is our first time and I hope, I assume." she said eagerly "There will be more, but for me this moment is wonderful. Thank you!."

"It was my pleasure, Caroline no thanks needed." Kate smiled. "But next time no laughter or else." she mockingly warned.

Hearing sounds from upstairs that signaled that one or both of the boys, were now moving about the house. They sat up and adjusted their clothing and settled themselves on the settee, they sipped at their long gone cold cups of tea,

"I am glad this part of tonight was not in the visibility plan," Caroline whispered cheekily, which caused kate to splutter her mouthful of tea, over herself.

"shut up!" kate joked.

"Well how rude!" Caroline uttered grinning.

"If this is how you get Dr. Elliot, when your feeling happy, our journey together could get very interesting." kate grumbled jokingly.

Looking into each others eyes they smiled with contentment.

Later that night as Kate snuggled down into her bed, she though how Georgia had commented on how events can change lives. Well my life has changed and I love the change, she smiling thought.

She could hardly wait until saturday when Caroline, herself, and hopefully William and Laurence were going to the Halifax Borough Market.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry this update has taken so long. Life became busy all of a sudden.**

** I got the idea for this chapter from the interesting chatting in our forum :-)**

What a miserable day thought Kate, as she made herself a nice hot cup of tea in her kitchen, glancing through her kitchen window she watched the rain bucketing down, there goes our day at the market she sadly thought.

Hearing music from her mobile playing the special tune she had designated for Caroline, she smiling answered.

"Hello Caroline, no doubt you can see the rain?."

"Oh my God it's pelting down Kate, what a lousy day. I guess our day at the market has gone down the drain so to speak."

"Very funny Caroline," Kate laughed as she grabbed her cup of tea and sat down at her kitchen bench.

"I have the Daily Mail newspaper in front of me. I am looking to see if anything else is happening, that doesn't entail us miserably standing about in rain."

"Did you find anything?" kate enquired

"There is a flower show being held at the Hebden Bridge Exhibition centre, would that interest you?" Caroline wondered.

"Would that interest William and Laurence?,"

"Absolutly not! It will be just you and I, the boys have said they are not going anywhere on a day like today, and are happy to stay home."

"Are you sure about this Caroline?, this will be a statement if anyone sees us together?"

"I am more than sure Kate." Caroline spoke quietly and firmly. "Shall I pick you up at 11am?"

"I will be ready and waiting," Kate smiled into the mobile.

When they had concocted the visibility plan, Kate had been concerned that Caroline would find it difficult, this was a big step for her, a big step for both of us, she thought. But give Caroline her due, she's marching onward and upwards as the saying goes. She smiled proudly at the thought.

Prompty at 11am she stood waiting and looking out her front entrance, seeing Caroline parking her Jeep, she locked her front door and made a run through the rain to Caroline's car.

"Hello you!. Smiled Caroline,

"Hello yourself," Kate smiled back, shaking out her umbrella

"We look like two cheshire cats," laughed caroline, leaning over to give Kate a welcoming kiss

As Caroline drove them to Hebden Bridge, they chatted quietly, When kate heard a particular favourite song of hers on the car radio, she turned the sound up slightly and sang along, Caroline who had been used to driving with her ex husband John, abusing loudly every other car he could see on the road, sighed contently as she listened to Kate's lovely singing voice, and even hummed along herself.

Upon arriving at the exhibition centre, they were pleased to see a break in the clouds, walking arm in arm through the entrance, they gasped at the magnificient presentation of the plants and flower they could see. Strolling up some aisles and down others, stopping to look at anything of interest that caught their eyes. They were thoroughly enjoying this unexpected day out.

Seeing a little cafe that sold drinks and cakes they grabbed a table and sat down.

"kate! oi! Kate!. Fancy seeing you here!"

Called out a grinning Cynthia, who walked up to them accompanied by two smiling friends.

"Cyn!," Kate said jumping up to give her a big hug.

"Hi Caroline," smiled Cynthia. "Nice to see you again,"

"Kate! Caroline, these are my two good mates, Philippa Jameson &amp; Angela Devine, Cynthia inroduced her friends,

"Nice to meet you, Kate and Caroline," they smilingly chorused,

"Fancy seeing you here, I didn't know you were a fan of this type of thing," Kate said laughingly

"There is a lot about me you don't know Kate, perhaps I have a secret side," Cynthia winked.

"Philippa and Angela are part of a band," she continued. And tonight they have a gig, at the White Lion Hotel, the management there are trying to attract more customers, they had heard about Phil and Ange's band being a drawcard, so here they are." Cynthia explained.

"What instrument do you play Phil? " asked Caroline making conversation.

"I play the drums, and Ange is on lead guitar, Robbie who is not here," she joked, "He is our bass guitarist,and tonight we are lucky Cynthia has agreed to play with us." Phil smiled

"Wow your playing with the band Cyn! " Kate squealed, "Oh I wish I could see that." she grinned

Turning to Caroline, Kate filled her in on Cynthia's past. "When we were at Uni, Cynthia used to play in a band. She can sing, and play almost any instrument. It used to be so good watching her perform, I used to be her chauffer, so I got to see her a lot." She laughed

"We have been out all day, posting flyers around the district, in between showers that is. We hope to get a good crowd tonight." Ange shyly spoke up.

Caroline could see Kate was excited to hear Cynthia's news, and to her own surpise, she found herself asking. "Do you need to book a table, I can see Kate is excited, so perhaps we could come along and swell the crowd," she laughed.

"Oh Caroline what a good idea."

"Could you book us a table for four please." Kate asked. "I am sure Caroline's sons would enjoy the night as well.

"We go on at 8pm. and play until 11.30pm. We would love to see you there," Phil grinned.

Realising time was getting away, as they now had plans for after supper. Kate and Caroline, said their goodbyes and smilingly mumbling a 'We look forward to seeing you later at the hotel' and headed home.

Dropping Kate at her house, Caroline quietly asked, "This is going to be a late night, and the boys will be tired, as well as us. I was thinking perhaps if you are agreeable? Only if you want to? that is, No pressure."

"Caroline, what are you trying to say?"

"Will you stay the night? With me." Caroline stammered.

"Thought you would never ask." Kate grinned. "I would love to," she said taking pity on the clearly nervous Caroline.

"Before you drive away Caroline, I do want to mention, us going to the hotel, we may meet people we know, or who know us. Are you prepared for that?"

" I am!. Definitely I am" Caroline held Kate's brown eyes with her own. "There is no going back for me, I do not want to go back," she quietly and firmly said.

Hearing Caroline opening her heart and admitting she wanted a relationship between them, kate could only respond in kind.

"There is nothing I want more than to be with you Caroli..." Kate was stopped in her tracks, as Caroline hearing her words, slid over from her drivers seat, and took Kate's lips in a deep kiss. Lovingly feeling Kate respond with a deep passionate kiss of her own.

"Oh Kate!" was all she could say emotionally, when they finally drew apart.

"I better get moving," Caroline reluctantly said. I did message the boys to be ready, if we don't want to be late,

Exchanging one last kiss, Caroline waited until Kate was inside her porch, with a cheery wave to say she was in, and safe and sound. Caroline drove home, with a huge smile on her face.

Opening her front door, Caroline threw her keys, onto the side table, calling out to her boys, as she marched down the entrance hallway.

"William, Laurence, can I have a moment of your time please," she called out.

Hearing her boys clattering down the stairs to greet her, she led the way into the kitchen, after giving each of them a hug, she requested they sit down at the kitchen bench, taking a seat herself, she began to speak.

"This may or may not come as a surprise to you, But kate and I are... we are...um... we.."

"Seeing each other," William jumped in.

"Yes, seeing each other," she confirmed.

"Are you be ok with that" she asked William first.

"Absolutly mum, I have seen how unhappy you were, and how that has now changed, and I assumed it was Miss Mc...I mean Kate." William replied.

"Laurence?"

"I don't know if I am ok with it," Laurence answered truthfully, "I suppose this means you and Dad are never getting back together."

"That's not going to happen Laurence."

"I know that now," he replied mournfully.

"Did it have to be Miss. McKenzie?" He grumbled.

"I didn't plan this." Caroline spoke truthfully, feeling her boys needed to hear how she felt. "I fell in love with Kate, I didn't plan this as I said, but I wouldn't change a thing now. Amazingly we make each other happy. We are good for each other." She said firmly.

"Can you both be happy for me? for us?" she asked quietly

"Yes mum." William replied with no hesitation.

"Will people be mean to you mum? " Laurence asked worriedly

"Some people will be Laurence, but hopefully more won't. I know this won't be easy on you two boys, especially you Laurence as William will be going to university soon, and you will be here bearing witness to any homophobic nasty comments. We will know soon enough who our friends are."

" I will try mum." Laurence spoke truthfully unable to see at his young age how alike he and his mum were.

"Thank you!" Caroline smiled, taking her two boys into a hug, and rubbing their backs with affection.

"I have asked Kate to stay the night, please be respectful and kind to her, she means a lot to me," she informed them.

Caroline could see this was a lot for her boys to take in especially at such short notice, and she was proud how they had reacted to her news.

"Right I can see you both are ready for a night out," she said changing the subject

"William can you phone in an order for pizza, whilst I run for a shower, I should be out by the time the pizza arrives. Make sure you both are ready to go straight out the door after eating, and make sure you both have warm jackets,"

'Yes Mum." They chorused,

An hour later, Caroline and her boys piled into her Jeep Cherokee, picking up a smiling Kate from her house, the drove towards Hebden Bridge, and the White Lion Hotel.

Arriving at the hotel, all four of them hurried through the cool night air, to the entrance, smiling with anticipation and excitement for the night to come.

They were promptly ushered to their booked table, and as they took their seats. Caroline noticed a table to the left of the room, with four teachers from Sulgrave Heath School, observing them.

Deliberately taking a firm grasp of Kate's hand in hers, she whispered to Kate.

"Here we go!"


	10. Chapter 10

All the usual disclaimers apply!

Upon arriving at the hotel, Caroline, kate and the boys were promptly ushered to their table, as they were organising their seating, Caroline noticed a table, with familiar faces observing them, it was four teachers from Sulgrave heath School.

Grasping Kate's hand, Caroline whispered. "Here we go!" Kate imperceptibly leant her head back, and immediately knew what Caroline was referring to.

'You alright, Caroline?

"Never better." Caroline smiled with a reassuring tightening of her hand around kate's

The bartender arrived with drinks, white wine for Kate and Caroline, and a jug of soft drink for William and Laurence

"Look how packed it is in here." William was looking around with amazement at the huge crowd pouring into the hotel.

"Beano Boy you do know who this band is, don't you?," Laurence asked smirking.

"Who?" Both Caroline and William spoke in unision.

Both Kate and laurence glanced at each other and laughed.

As the buzz in the hotel entertainment room got louder in anticipation, Caroline decided to strike while the iron was hot.

On the pretext of hurrying to the loo, she stopped deliberately at the table where four of her staff were sitting. " Well hello! nice to see you, It looks like this is going to be a good night." She smiled.

Hearing the mc warming up to make an announcement, she quickly added, "enjoy yourselves," and hurried on.

"What was that about?" enquired Kate, when Caroline returned.

"The best form of defence in any game or situation is attack first, now they are on their back foot," grinned Caroline using a cliche sporting saying.

The mc was now clearing his throat, and asking for a little quiet, for his two minute of fame in the spotlight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the White Lion hotel." Boomed out the voice of the smiling mc who was also the manager, and was thrilled his plan of drawing in big crowds, by offering top quality entertainment was a success.

" We are proud to announce that tonight we have for your entertainment, one of the best bands around...

we are proud to present...The Wonderful. - The Fantastic. - The Cracking.-"

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BUCKS-RULE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kate and Laurence, instantly stood and cheered as did everyone else in the room, followed seconds later by Caroline and William who each had no idea of the depth of popularity that Bucks Rule enjoyed. Phil, Angie, Robbie, followed by Cynthia, walked out onto the stage, to a standing ovation.

Phil the leader of the band sat down at her drums, and voiced the bands thanks, whilst enthusiastically waving her drumsticks. "Thank You- Thank You." She grinned.

Immediately the band launched into their signature opening tune.. _"Lets get Together_" A cover song of a 60's hit from from The Youngbloods.

In appreciation of Phil's skills with the drums, Angie's incredible fluency on her guitar, Robbie on the bass, with Cynthia the extra tonight on keyboards. The crowd erupted cheering, and clapping.

Half way through their opening number. And as is the tradition at all Bucks Rule concerts, the crowd joined in, belting out the lyrics to the song with gusto! To the enjoyment of themselves and the band.

When the song finished, and the applause had eventually quietened down, the band happily went straight into their chosen set of songs, for the evening.

One and a half hours later, Phil announced it was time for them to take a break, whilst the waiters rushed around busily filling drink orders. The band joined Kate, Caroline, and the boys at their table.

This action was interestingly noted by many in the crowd. A grinning Laurence took this opportunity to ask for the band's autographs on his white t-shirt, happily producing a permament marker he had brought. "just in case I needed it." he smiled at his mum.

When the break was over, Cynthia took centre stage and spoke into the microphone, informing the crowd that a special song was about to happen, grinning in Kate's direction. Caroline saw Kate shaking her head and half smiling, with that habit she had of biting her bottom lip when embarrassed. What's happening?, she thought.

"kate come on!, We can't let this opportunity go by." Cynthia laughed.

Giving an amazed Caroline a squeeze to her shoulder as she passed her chair. Kate made her way to the stage, laughing and saying something to Cyn on arrival.

Phil on the drums began belting out the back-beat, then the rest of the band joined in. Cynthia and kate started clapping their hands and swaying their hips in unison. Performing an up-beat version of an old Gladys Knight and the Pips hit song, _**I've got to use my imagination**._

This was obviously a familar song for them to sing together, harmonising brilliantly, much to the crowds' delight. As they went wild in their enthusiasm at the conclusion of the song, as Cynthia and Kate hugged each other laughing.

Caroline jumped to her feet, cheering and clapping loudly, promptly followed by her boys. As a grinning Kate walked back to their table, she was greeted by Caroline, William and Laurence, with hugs and smiles.

As the night wore on, everybody started to get sore hands from continually clapping, When the band performed their last last song of the night, and left the stage. The enthusiastic audience insisted they came back for not one but two encores...

At last the concert was over. Cynthia and the band members sat down at Caroline and kate's table to relax before packing up their equipment.

"Cynthia that was like old times," kate grinned

"Sure was! " Cynthia grinned back

"Would you two like to be permanent members of Bucks Rule, asked Phil half seriously

"Thank you for asking, years ago I would have said yes, but nowadays I will stick to teaching." kate grinned.

"What about you Cyn? I could see you loved being back on stage." kate asked.

"I did, it was great, But I am undertaking a course that I am loving. but If your ever out this way and I can fill in again, just let me know.' Cynthia smiled at Phil appreciating the offer.

With hugs, everyone tiredly departed, Caroline and Kate to their car, Cyn and the band to pack up their equipment.

Driving home, Caroline looking in her rear vision mirror saw her boys were already asleep in the back seat.

Glancing at a now sleepy kate sitting beside her, Caroline whispered, "Miss Mckenzie what a dark horse you are,"

kate almost unable to keep her eyes open, slid her hand over Caroline's thigh, rubbing it gently she asked.

"Think you can keep up with me?" She quietly asked.

"Hmm, that is turning out to be a big ask. It may take some effort on my behalf," Caroline smiled.

Not hearing a reply, alerted Caroline that kate was now also sound asleep. feeling kate's limp hand on her thigh, Caroline covered it with her own, as she drove on home smiling to herself.

Arriving home. Caroline wished her boys good night, as they made their way upstairs to their rooms.

Leading a sleepy Kate upstairs by her hand. Caroline whispered.

"Come on you rock star, time for bed."

* * *

_With acknowledgment and appreciation, for "Lets get together" By the Youngbloods_

_With acknowledgment for "I've got to use my imagination" by The wonderful, Gladys Knight and the pips_


	11. Chapter 11

** The lull before the storm.**

Caroline felt a movement in her bed, smiling she whispered hoarsely. "Good morning,"

"Good morning yourself," answered kate stretching, "Did I fall asleep on you last night?"

"Yep."

"I must have been extremely tired, I don't even recall getting into bed,"

"I hope it was tiredness, and not dis-interest?"

"Dis-interest!," gasped kate. " I'll give you dis-interest." And without further ado, kate launched herself onto Caroline, almost knocking the breath out of her. Pinning a grinning Caroline to the bed, she took her lips in a searing kiss, that left them both breathless.

kissing her way down Caroline's receptive neck, she nibbled her way across to the top of her breasts, until her lips found what they were seeking.

Caroline involuntarily arched her back as Kate, took a nipple into her mouth sucking firmly, then after licking and nibbling to her hearts content she transferred her lips to the other neglected nipple.

Kate moaned with the delight of loving this magnificent woman, loving this body.

She ran a finger between Caroline's breasts, across Caroline's stomach, then down to her thighs, she was enjoying exploring the dips and curves of her body.

Finally she nudged Caroline's legs apart kneading gently between her thighs, her fingers now making slow circular motions through the glorious wetness, that was evidence of Caroline's desire.

When she heard a small plaintive moan, she slipped two fingers inside Caroline and paused. "Want to talk about dis-interest now.?" She whispered,

"No!"

"You sure?"

"Pos_it_ive." spoken through almost clenched teeth,

"Good."

Kate re-took Caroline's lips with another searing kiss, murmuring "Bliss." as the kiss deepend, whilst gently flexing her fingers more deeply inside Caroline. She heard Caroline gasp when she felt the beginning of a powerful orgasm claiming her.

Kate held her tightly until she felt Caroline's body sag, then she peppered Caroline's lips with small nibbling kisses.

Caroline felt her body spasm with an earth shattering orgasm, she unconsciously stretched her legs as far as she could, When she felt her tremors finally abate, she felt kate lovingly holding her tightly, peppering her lips with small nibbling soft kisses, which she delightfully returned.

Whispering to one another, whilst snuggling under the warm duvet, with their arms around each other, and their legs entwined, they dozed of.

When Kate awoke she found Caroline gazing at her.

"Your awake." she smiled

"Yep I've been awake for awhile, watching the beautiful woman in my bed."

Kate smiled happily, and snuggled closer into Caroline.

"Tell me about yourself Kate. Tell me about your childhood, your favourite colour, favourite food, favourite book? I want to know all about you."

Kate opened her eyes fully and looked deeply into Caroline's questioning blue eyes.

"You already know my favourite colour is green, shamefully I love all food, except anything with passionfruit, I detest passionfruit, my favourite author changes from month to month, at the moment I am reading mystery novels written by Mary Higgins Clark."

"My childhood was a happy one, my dad has alzheimers', my mum lives in New York. You know most of this already Caroline." Kate smiled

Caroline ran a gentle finger down the side of Kate's face.

"How did you get to be so comfortable with yourself Kate?.. My childhood was rubbish, I married a jerk. I hid my love of women. I hid my loneliness. Apart from giving birth to William and Laurence, and forging my career. My life has not been what I thought it would be."

"I failed in my marriage to Richard, Caroline!" Kate hesitated, then continued. "I wanted to be a dancer, I wanted to travel the world, and I desperately wanted a child. None of those things happened." she said sadly,

"I am not perfect," but I do believe you have to pick yourself up, and keep going.. Or you shrivel up and waste away."

Caroline leant in and kissed kate gently on her welcoming lips, "No wasting away on my watch. Miss Mckenzie,"

"Why dis-interest?"

"What!"

"Why dis-interest?, you used the word dis-interest,"

"It's just a word kate."

"Tell me,"

"It's just a word Kate," Caroline repeated... seeing Kate eyeballing her, not accepting her explanation.

"I have always been an over achiever Kate. I had to be," she quietly and reluctantly confessed.

"Why?" Kate asked gently

"To fit in, I suppose, to not be different." Caroline hesitated, "to be loved." she whispered.

"Caroline,"

"It's alright Kate," Caroline started to say.

"No! it is not alright," Kate interrupted gently, whilst fuming internally. "It is not alright," she repeated."

"Caroline," Kate said after a period of silence between them, "Will you do something for me?"

"What do you want me to do,?" Caroline smiled.

" Always talk _with_ me... I will listen. It is important to listen, I learnt that fact strongly recently.

kate sighed, then lovingly stroked Caroline's face with the back of her fingers, as they shared eye contact,

"This has been an, interesting, different, and lovely way to start the day Caroline, don't you think?"

"Exquisite love making, snuggling, sharing secrets." Kate whispered.

"Hmmm" mumbled Caroline, kissing Kate along her lovely long neck.

"It could be improved don't you think?" she whispered in kate's ear.

"Absolutly," agreed Kate emphatically, grabbing the duvet, as they snuggled down and under it, to show each other just exactly what that improvement was.

**The arrival of the Queen of Sheba**

Two hours later, they were sitting at Caroline's kitchen bench enjoying a leisurely breakfast.

Kate heard a rap at Caroline's window, a diminutive woman was standing peering in.

"Caroline there is someone peering in your kitchen window. " Kate stated the obvious

"It's my mother,"

"Aren't you going to let her in?"

Caroline walked to her kitchen door, swung it open, and without further ado, her mum barrelled through the door.

"Oh you've got a visitor?,"

Kate had never met Caroline's mum, but for some reason she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. She could hear Abigail's voice in her head. Intuition, listen to your intuition.

She now understood what Cynthia meant when she spoke fearfully about her premonition of danger.

"Mum, this is Kate. Kate this is my mum, Celia." Caroline smiled in Kate's direction.

"Nice to meet you," kate smiled.

"You work with Caroline do you?."

" I do." kate had no intentions of giving this woman any added information.

"I assume your a teacher, so Caroline is your boss then." Celia said friendly enough. If you weren't watching her eyes.

Glancing at Caroline, and perceiving her demeanor. Kate had a light bulb moment. She returned her gaze to Celia.

"Yes, Caroline is my boss, and a magnificent boss too." She smiled using her friendliest voice.

Celia looked at Kate directly now, she was no fool she recognized that this woman that appeared friendly, had an inner core of steel.

The battle lines had been drawn.

"Well I will leave you to it." Celia smiled. "Caroline when you get a spare moment, can you pop in to see me please." and with that request. Celia was gone.

"Mum didn't stay long," Caroline mused.

"She may have had things to do," kate smiled at Caroline. Thinking yeah like sharpening the kitchen knives.

'I have a favour to ask of you Caroline, when you tell your mum about us... and you will. " she smiled,

"Would you mind if I was beside you.?"

"I can handle my mum, if thats what your thinking Kate?." Caroline said a little peeved.

"I know you can sweetheart, but you don't have to be so alone any more, and nor do I, when it is my turn to explain about us."

Kate suddenly spotted the time. " I better get on home Caroline, I have markings to do. And boring washing," she smiled.

"I could get used to this, you becoming my chauffer," she smiled as Caroline drove her home.

Caroline almost snorted, "Chauffer, what a cheek," she laughed.

Finding a car space near Kate's house, Caroline parked her Jeep, "This was the best weekend I have spent in years." she smiled,

"Next weekend Cynthia and I have our workshop on again, after that would you like to do something,?" Kate enquired.

"Yes, I would," Caroline said eagerly,

"I will see you at work tomorrow Caroline, you can't miss me. I will be the one stalking you up and down the corridors." she laughed.

Leaning in at the same moment for a farewell kiss, took them another ten minutes of saying their good bye's. Finally Kate jumped out of Caroline's jeep, waving good bye as Caroline drove away.

Kate spent the next hour sitting at her kitchen bench, sipping at a tepid cup of tea.

Thinking about Celia.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday morning when it arrived, was another one of those wet and miserable days. Kate and Cynthia driving In Kate's car, were grateful this week's workshop was being held indoors. Kate concentrating on her driving, suddenly noticed Cynthia had hardy said a word since they had set out.

"What's up Cyn?, your very quiet."

"I have a confession to make Kate."

'A confession?"

"I have been having extra tuition with Georgia, Abigail contacted Georgia about me after our first workshop. She invited me to participate in an advanced course."

"Is this the course you mentioned at the concert?"

"Yes it is."

"Why didn't you mention it before? I am pleased for you Cyn, knowing Georgia as I do, she wouldn't take you on, if she didn't think you were special."

"I was worried you may be upset Kate. We know I only came along initially to keep you company."

"Cyn, you silly goose, I am only doing this workshop because Georgia asked me to. I find it interesting and thought provoking, but nothing more."

Cynthia breathed a sigh of relief. She would never do anything to harm her friendship with Kate, and she had hoped Kate would be ok with her news.

"Hows Caroline?" Cynthia asked. Happy that the proverbial elephant in the room for her, had been put to bed.

"She's good." Kate smiled, then added. "I met her mum the other day."

"And?"

"She's hard core,"

"Oh!... will that be a problem?."

"I think it may be at some stage," Kate replied thoughtfully.

"Anyway on with the show." Kate shrugged of her concerns for the time-being. "We're here."

Cynthia and Kate, hurried inside a double story red brick building, following the arrowed signs that pointed them to a small room, they left their bags and coats on the table provided. And looked around with interest, the rather drab and ordinary room had been transformed by clever placement of many candles and lamps.

A striking looking woman approached them. "Are you Kate and Cynthia?" she smiled warmly.

"Thats us." Cynthia grinned, shaking the woman's hand who introduced herself as Elizabeth. "Nice to meet you," kate smiled her greeting.

"Come and join the us, we have an interesting group today. All women for a change," she smiled.

Striding to the front of the room. Elizabeth raised her voice slightly, informing everyone that today's focus was on 'Meditation and Concentration'.

The purpose of meditation is not to repair anything but to learn to accept what is, that is not to say, not to seek change if it is change your seeking." She said. "Meditation is an exploration of self. Simply put that means if you are comfortable with yourself, that in itself can relieve you of many types of anxiety and stress."

"Can everyone please take one of the cushioned mats provided, and sit on them please."

There was a great deal of shuffling as everyone set their mats down, for the next fifteen minutes, Elizabeth instructed the class in the art of relaxation.

"Focus on your breathing when thoughts intrude, don't fight them but allow them to fade, and return to focusing on your breathing, again and again." She instructed. "If you find you cannot sit for any length of time, feel free to lay down."

When Elizabeth felt the class understood what the process was, and everyone was ready. Soft gentle music filled the room, the sound of a hand held drum beating a quiet rhythm joined in.

Kate sitting on her mat, felt tension she hadn't realised she was carrying ease, she almost felt like she was floating, and relished the sensation.

After what felt like only a short amount of time, but which in fact was a longer period than usual, the drumming and the music began to fade. Silence prevailed.

"Welcome back." Elizabeth spoke in her gentle tone, smiling at the dazed expressions on many faces. "That is known as Concentration Meditation, which is at the heart of all meditations, the more you practice, the more you will be in control of your mind." she informed them.

After giving everyone a few minutes to gather their thoughts, she mentioned that tea and coffee was available in the adjoining kitchen, sitting around enjoying their cuppas, everyone was asked how the meditation had affected them, most agreed that in the main it was a positive experience.

The hard part many agreed was in initially losing and then regaining their concentration, whilst maintaining the focus on their breathing, which when they finally conquered it seemed easy, they laughed.

"Ahh, that's where practice, practice, and more practice comes into it." Elizabeth laughed. "I would like everyone to meditate for ten minutes every day, do try and find the time it is worthwhile."

When Elizabeth was asked how she got into meditation, she explained. She had been a top adviser to a member of parliament, and had worked in a fast pace environment for years, when her health took a downward spiral, and she was diagnosed with depression. She did her research and luckily found meditation.

For her it was the answer. "Meditation is not for everyone, find what works for yourselves and pursue it." she explained.

Noticing a few, had settled in for a chat, which Elizabeth was happy to participate in, some said their farewells with thanks, and made for the exit door.

Kate and Cynthia, not in a desperate hurry to leave, stayed until the chatting became repetitious, then decided it was time for them to depart as well, thanking Elizabeth, and waving bye to the few who looked like they had settled in for the afternoon. They collected their coats and bags on the way out.

Driving home, kate asked Cynthia, when did she attend her extra classes with Georgia? Cynthia looking guilty admitted to Kate, all the remaining classes were going to be held on Saturdays, because of Georgia's heavy schedule

"I can miss every second one, it is not a problem, so I can still go with you to the remaining classes." Cynthia assured Kate.

"I am sure we can work something out," kate smiled.

Texting Caroline to say she had finished the workshop for the day, and was now shopping for groceries, Kate continued browsing through the supermarket.

Hearing a message from Caroline come in, Kate smilingly started to read it. Then scowled as she took in the words.

*The cat is out of the bag, mum realised it was you I was talking about last week, when I told her I was seeing someone, that day we met at the pub.

*What happened?

*The sh*t hit the fan. I stood my ground. It has been tense here. Do NOT worry I handled it.

*Are you alright?

*yep, all good here,

*Do you still want me to come over to yours after supper tonight?

* Absolutly, see you then :-)...Yours... Caroline..xx

Kate stared at the last message, Yours it said, Yours..Caroline..xx . She held the mobile to her heart and grinned, not giving a fig who saw her.

Arriving at Caroline's front door at the expected time. Kate was about to knock, when the door swung open, she was greeted by a grinning Caroline.

"I've been watching for you," Caroline tugged Kate's hand and led her into the front room.

"I have something to ask you?. If you dont want to just say no. If you would like to, I mean I would like you to."

"Caroline take a deep breath, then just ask whatever it is. You have my attention." Kate smiled. "I am listening!."

"kate we are serious, arent we?... I mean you and I...We are serious,"

"I have never been more serious about anything in my life, Caroline."

Caroline sat down beside kate, and held her hand tightly, "Kate I would you like to think about moving in here with me, and the boys of course. I know it is early days to be asking you, I would love it if you did. When your ready that this, I know you have your own home," Caroline hesitantly stammered.

"Of all the things you could of asked me, Caroline. I didn't expect that." kate was almost speechles

"Have you thought this through Caroline. There's your mum, your boys, school?. Are you ready to face all of those things, plus more, there's always more."

"Yep I have done nothing but think this through, forwards, backwards and sideways. We don't know what the future holds for us Kate, I think we should take a chance." Caroline waited expectantly.

Kate was silent for awhile, while she wanted this more than breathing, She also knew it would not be an easy transition for Caroline and herself, holding Caroline's face between her hands, soft brown eyes and brilliant blue eyes, holding each others sincere gaze.

"Next weekend is the bank holiday weekend, and we're spending three days together, just you and I. After that what say we sit down with the boys, and talk to them. If that goes well... Then we can start to make plans. Does saturday week sound a good time for you?" Kate asked with her gentle smile

"Saturday week sounds a very good time." Caroline replied happily.

"All we have left to discuss then, is your mum." Kate knew she had to bring Celia's name up in the conversation,

"Leave my mum to me." Caroline said firmly.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am sorry this update was so long coming, there is not enough hours in the day recently.** The usual disclaimers apply.

Kate was more than happy to leave Caroline to deal with her mum Celia. Kate knew if she got involved it could very easily get nasty, well not nasty as such but definitely testy she thought.

She was aware Celia was Caroline's mum, and she would never in normal circumstance stand between a mother and daughter, on this occasion if needs be she would break that golden rule.

Kate would definitely be diplomatic, but Celia would be left in no doubt whatsoever where Kate's loyalties lay.

Today Kate was literally being dragged shopping, Caroline had decided they needed a new bed, so here they were standing outside a bedding showroom, peering through the window. Caroline in her usual fashion entered the showroom first, and with kate in tow she strode forwards looking for a sales person.

"Caroline have you seen the prices?" Kate asked horrified at how expensive everything was.

"Kate let's just look and when we find one we like, we can check the price then," Caroline replied.

"Good morning, can I be of assistance? " A smiling salesman seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"We would like to look at a double bed please." Smiled Caroline.

"Certainly madam, let me show you our quality double bed range," as he gestured for them to follow him.

"Caroline." Kate whispered "His idea of quality means Very/very expensive I think."

"Kate I hope we are going to spend the rest of our life together. So we need a good bed," Caroline stated firmly, quickly following the salesman, " I want us to have a new bed for our new beginning." She smiled.

Unbeknownst to Caroline, Kate had come to a complete stop, staring at Caroline open mouthed with shock.

"And furthermore I think we need to choose it together, that's why were here, I want us to purchase our new bed today in preparation to you moving in at the end of next week." Caroline continued in almost a stage whisper. Caroline glanced backwards expecting to see kate on her heels agreeing with her.

Horrified she saw kate was staring at her and was far enough away not to have heard a word she said, she spun her head around and saw the salesman trying to keep a straight face, he had heard her every word, and was aware of her predicament.

"I will leave you ladies to work out what bed you are interested in, the double beds are on the right hand side of the showroom behind the children's bunks next to the duvet displays, call me when you want some assistance I am not far away." He said politely, hiding his grin of amusement.

"Kate!," hissed Caroline bright red in the face with the beginning of a strawberry red rash of embarrassment creeping up her neck. "Why did you stop?, that salesman heard every word I said, I thought I was talking to you," she said scampering back to Kate's side.

"Caroline! you just said..." Kate stumbled over her words. "You just said you hoped we would spend the rest of our lives together, You and me together." Kate whispered.

"I did, didn't I," Caroline grinned.

"First you tell me you love me... In a Pub.. then you tell me you want us to spend the rest of our lives together... in a bedding shop." Kate almost gasped.

"You do want to spend the rest of your life with me don't you Kate?" Caroline whispered hopefully, trying to ignore Kate's startled expression and gasp.

"Of course I do Caroline", Kate affirmed quickly. "But a girl likes to be asked properly or at least this one does, and not while were out shopping. perhaps somewhere a little more intimate, or romantic," she said hopefully.

"I realise I have gone about this backwards Kate," Caroline almost looked contrite if you ignored her crooked smile.

"I do love you kate. . I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, I'm sorry I brought this up in a shop. I did tell you I am not good at relationships. ' Caroline lamented.

"I am used... I was used to making nearly all the decisions in my marriage to John, I know with us it will be different,  
and I am trying not to be so forceful. I will endevour to be more considerate in the future." Caroline said sincerely.

Kate looked into Caroline's anxious Blue eyes. "You do realise you have almost started every sentence with the word I Caroline. Soon you had better be prepared to start at least every second sentence with the word, We" she grinned

"Life is never dull with you Dr, Elliot, I will give you that. Come on then, let's go buy us a bed," Kate grinned.

** **  
IF there was one thing Caroline excelled at it was her organizational skills, she had arranged for their new bed to be delivered saturday week, the same day kate had chosen to move in. She had also arranged for her bedroom to be stripped of nearly all the furniture, except for a dressing table, and a standing mirror.

Kate wanted to bring a pair of mahogany wardrobes, she had lovingly restored to their former glory.

The removalist were due to arrive at 9am, dismantling the old bed, and taking away the old wardrobes. Caroline had arranged for them to go to a local second hand dealer. 10am the removalist were then arriving at Kate's house to pick up her furniture and boxes of clothes etc, to be transported to Conway drive.

The bedding showroom had promised to deliver and assemble the new bed before noon. By 1pm it should all be done, Caroline assured kate.

They had set aside saturday afternoon to unpack Kate's boxes.

Caroline knew with all these plans in progress it was time to speak to her mum. walking around to the entrance to her mum's unit. she knocked and entered.

"Mum!," Caroline called out, Celia came through the door from her kitchen,

"Caroline," she smiled.

"We need to talk mum,"

"This sounds formal, whatever is the matter?"

"I am letting you know that kate has agreed to move in here with me," Caroline said gently, mindful of her mum's advancing years.

"Kate is? enquired Celia.

"Yes mum, she has agreed to live here with me and the boys. We are going to be a couple". Caroline stated firmly.

Caroline watched her mum's eyes narrow. Here it comes she thought. "I don't approve Caroline, you spoke about this when you were eighteen, it didn't work out then, why would it now?" Celia asked raising her voice.

"It didn't work out then mum I agree. I was young and listened to you, I thought you would give me advice that was good for me. I know now you only gave me advice that suited you, and I ended up with John who was NOT the love of my life."

"Caroline! you cannot blame me for your marrying John, you chose him not I..." Celia scoffed.

"I know mum, I am not blaming you for me choosing John. I was explaining to you that John was never the love of my life.. I am grateful that between us we have two wonderful sons... BUT that is all.

"I am not that eighteen year old Uni. student anymore ...I am a grown woman, and I have found the love of my life.

"Kate!. She is that special someone I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with...someone I **am** intending to spend the rest of my life with." Caroline firmly stated.

"Think about this, Caroline, " Celia began to say.

Sighing heavily, Caroline felt it was time for her to come to the point of her visit.

"Enough mum. I have paid you the courtesy of speaking to you first. I did not want you to be taken by surprise or hear it from anybody else."

"Kate will be moving in here with us. The boys and I Saturday week."

"I do expect you to be civil and polite to Kate. I won't be happy to hear otherwise." Caroline glared.

"Right." Celia glared back.

"By the way", Caroline softened her voice. " I am staying over at Kate's this weekend, the boys are staying with John, If you need me, you have my mobile no. I love you mum, I hope we can get past this."

"Kate and I are going to be a family. I would like you to be part of it, our new family." Caroline smiled.

Celia knew her daughter, she knew when Caroline stood her ground, nothing could sway her.

'Alright Caroline, I won't interfere, I don't like what is happening, time will prove which one of us is right,"

"Yep, it will," Caroline hugged her mum, glad that for now peace reigned.

"Remember now be nice," Caroline called out, heading back to the main house, to prepare for her weekend away.


	14. Chapter 14

**_I am sorry this update was a little while in getting here. I hope it doesn't disappoint._ **

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, she had found speaking to her mum about her re-awakened inner feelings. Her love of Kate a little harder than it appeared.

It was the thought of Kate and their growing love that empowered her to stand up to her mum and be firm in her insistance that changes were going to happen.

Caroline loved her mum but Celia had to be made aware of these changes and how they could affect their mother daughter relationship if discord happened.

Striding through her house she called out to her sons. "Boys your dad's going to be here any minute, are you ready?.

"Yes mum" William yelled back "I am just finding a book to take with me."

"I'm ready mum, I am just putting a game in for Popsicle and me to play." Laurence called down the stairs happily.

Hearing John's car driving into her driveway, and with John irritatingly keeping his hand on the horn of in his car, announcing loudly his obvious arrival. Caroline helped William and Laurence carry their bags and parcels out the door and into the boot of John's sedan.

Checking they had their mobile phones for emergencies, with strict instructions to call her if needs be. she gave them both farewell hugs.

She stood on her front door step waving them bye. Caroline found herself scowling, as John with the boys safely belted in the back seat carelessly sped out the driveway kicking up loose driveway stones, she caught sight of William's irritated expression, and was not surprised to see it mirrored her own.

With a heartfelt deep sigh she wrapped her grey cardigan firmly around herself and glanced skywards she paused to admire the multitude of stars shining brightly through an unexpected break of clouds in the in the night sky.

Smiling happily thinking of Kate waiting for her, she hurried inside the house, eager to check everything was locked up and in order before jumping into her beloved jeep cherokee to begin the short drive to Kate's house.

kate was busy running around her home checking everything was to her satisfaction before Caroline arrived. To say she was nervous would be an understatement.

She had continually plumped the cushions on the couch in the lounge room, she found herself checking needlessly inside the fridge at least three times. The house was nice warm and inviting, the scent of her favourite incense white sage, only added to the ambience. All was ready!.

At long last she heard Caroline parking her jeep in the street outside her home, walking to her entrance door she nervously ran her hands down her thighs, taking a deep breath, she swung open the half glass ornate door, smiling to see Caroline striding down the front pathway towards her.

"Hi" Caroline said pausing at the front step whilst looking into Kate's welcoming warm brown eyes.

"Hello" Kate smilingly responded, her eyes never leaving Caroline's expressive blue eyes.

Stepping inside Kate's cosy entrance. Caroline put down her weekend suitcase, and took Kate's outstretched hands, both could feel each others nervousness, with shy gentle smiles they leant towards each other until their foreheads rested together.

"I have to admit Kate, I am nervous," Caroline stated the obvious

"So am I Caroline, I keep telling myself this is just a normal weekend, but I know it's more than that, this is a special weekend for us. Almost a beginning.

"Kate those were the exact words I kept saying to myself as I was driving here. This is a beginning, our beginning" Caroline sighed deeply.

Kate put her hand under Caroline's chin and softly lifting her face, she kissed Caroline with feathery light kisses."

"This weekend is supposed to be for us to enjoy and relax, before we take the next step of moving in together. So on that happy note follow me." Kate grinned,

"I have cleared you space for your things, if you need anything more, please don't stand on ceremony, just ask me ok, not that I have much more room, but it never hurts to ask does it." She laughed elbowing Caroline gently in her side.

Entering Kate's bedroom, Caroline was delighted to see how much of Kate's personality was evident.

"This is lovely kate" she smiled looking around.

"My bedroom is never this tidy." Caroline glumly confessed.

"This is a special occasion, I don't normally invite friends for a sleep-over." Kate grinned teasingly

"Is that so! A special occasion is it?" Caroline grinned back.

"Very special." Kate replied running the back of her fingers down Carolines face.

"Right then, come on into the kitchen I have made us a nice thick minestrone soup, with crusty bread rolls."

"That sounds delicious," Caroline grinned nodding her pleasure.

'Did William and Laurence get away ok?

"Yes they did thank you, I came over here as soon as John left with the boys."

Instead of sitting formally at a table, they were both happy to sit casually on stools at the kitchen bench,

"So here we are," Caroline spoke up, as they both were tucking in and enjoying the soup.

"Who would of thought" Kate chuckled

"Did you ever think Caroline, you would end up with one of your teachers?"

"Nope I never did," she answered truthfully. "And a female one at that," she added grinning

"I am concerned Caroline, have you really considered the consequences with us being a couple and living together," Kate asked a little worried frown appearing.

"Kate, I have considered the consequences, my only worry is how it will effect William and laurence. In saying that I was miserable until I found you." Caroline stated firmly.

"so you found me did you!" Kate smiled.

"I think we found each other actually," Caroline corrected herself grinning.

"Don't tell me Miss Mckenzie you didn't notice me watching you at school.,"

" Yes I did and it had me wondering. Do you recall that day I tripped and fell to the ground, dragging you with me."

"Absolutly I do"

"That was the day I knew Caroline."

"Knew what ?" Caroline replied smiling

"The effect you have on me." Kate whispered.

"I was always talking to Cynthia about you, she got sick of hearing your name," Kate continued.

"Speaking of Cynthia I need to let her know I won't be continuing in the psychic workshops, and I need to catch up with Georgia," kate mused.

"Don't let me being in your life stop you Kate, will Cynthia be upset if you do decide to stop.?"

"No I don't think she will Caroline. Cynthia has been doing an advance psychic course with Georgia, she will be pleased, she can now concentrate on that,"

"I enjoyed my time at the workshops. I learnt a lot about intuition and listening to our inner selves. Abigail one of the teachers emphasised for us to always listen to our inner selves. Her motto was, 'If it feels right it usually is, if it doesn't feel right it probably isn't." kate smiled

I agreed to your kind suggestion to move in with you on the basis of listening to my inner self. It feels right." kate grinned.

"I am not sure my offer was made out of kindness Kate, more like something else." Caroline grinned back.

"Shall we get this kitchen cleaned up, then perhaps we can have a nice hot cuppa in the front room?" kate smilingly suggested.

Caroline who hated more than anything to leave a kitchen untidy readily agreed, both found that working together to clean up the kitchen took longer than usual. Kate would pass Caroline and just had to pause for a quick tender kiss Caroline could not pass kate without a loving touch, often tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. One or the other would pause and smile, no words necessary.

At last with their hot cups of tea in hand, they made their way into the front room and onto the comfortable couch.

"Did I mention I spoke to my mum about us." Caroline asked

"No! you didn't. what was her reaction?" Kate asked cautiously

"It was not as bad as I expected, I think we came to an understanding, I hope we did!. I made it very clear to her, you and I are a couple and you were moving in to my house with me, and the boys."

"I also told her you were the love of my life, and I wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Oh Caroline." kate said quietly.

Placing her cup and Caroline's on a side table, she moved and straddled Caroline lap, with her arms leaning on Carolines shoulders, she leant down and placed her lips over Caroline's, nibbling at her bottom lip.

"This feels so good doesn't it," she mumbled into Caroline. " I used to dream of this you know finding someone who I could be myself with, someone who I hoped would love me as much as I loved her." She whispered.

Caroline placed her arms around Kate, and nuzzled into her face, feeling kate's tears falling down her cheeks, she felt her own eyes welling up.

"I promise you this Kate. I will not let you down, it took me long enough to get here. And yes this feels wonderful."

As the night wore on and Caroline and kate were lost in a world of their own making.

Cynthia had come home from a meeting with Georgia, they had been discussing Cynthia's growing involvement in her ability with psychic awareness. Cynthia had never realised until she had started the workshops with Kate, how her mind had always thought differently to others.

She was eager to learn more from Georgia who was undoubtedly without peer in her psychic ability, a thought jumped into Cynthia's mind. Georgia often says a change in how we do things, a change of plans, or ideas can alter our futures.

I will definitely phone Kate in the morning, she thought.

If she has time this weekend we can meet up for a coffee, and discuss my change of plans. I know she won't mind she told herself confidently.


	15. Chapter 15

_One of the things that always bothered me was the way Kate initially moved in with Caroline, with no respect from John who should **not** have been be living there still, add unwanted sneering glances and comments from Laurence. Homophobic Celia who at least at that stage, spoke to her nicely if not as friendly as she should have ...I want to show in my story that Kate did have a strong voice in the decision to move in with Caroline. she has friends who care about her, and she will not accept dis-respect from anyone. ...Enjoy!_

Caroline sat at Kate's kitchen bench idly glancing through the morning paper, whilst sipping contentedly on her cup of tea. Suddenly a small explosive sound outside the house, close to the front door startled her. Hurrying to the door to see what had happened, she opened it to see Kate's friend Cynthia kneeling on the pathway amidst broken glass looking dazed.

"Cynthia are you alright?" she exclaimed hurrying to help her

Helping a stunned Cynthia limp inside she guided her into the sunny kitchen to attend to the obvious cuts on her hands.

"What happened? Caroline asked concerned

"I tripped over my own feet and fell, the bottle I was holding dropped and exploded on contact with the path," Cynthia grimaced

"Here let me find something to deal with those cuts, a couple look nasty."

"Kate keeps her medicine chest in the overhead kitchen cupboard." Cynthia said helpfully seeing Caroline looking for ointment and bandages

"Thank goodness it is not as bad as it first looked with all that blood I thought the cuts would be really deep and nasty." Caroline murmured gently wiping Cynthia's hands with warm water and antiseptic

"Where's Kate?" Cynthia asked looking around and noticing her absence

"She has gone to the shops to get some coffee and a few toiletries she forgot to buy yesterday, she won't be long now." Caroline smiled

" I didn't know you would be here," said Cynthia quietly whilst watching Caroline attending to her cuts

Raising her eyes and meeting Cynthia's concerned glance, Caroline shyly replied. "I stayed here last night, Kate and me …we are.. err.. we are…" Caroline breathed a sigh of relief hearing Kate's keys opening her front door.

"Here she is now!" she said happy to hear Kate walking towards the kitchen!

"Saved by the bell Caroline," Cynthia laughed fully aware of Caroline's embarrassed attempt at a reply

"Caroline! what in blue blazes happened on the pathway? There is broken glass everywhere, Kate asked entering the kitchen.

Seeing Cynthia sitting at the kitchen bench, with Caroline attending to what was obviously cuts on her hands, Kate hurried forward, dropping her groceries on the end of the bench.

"Cyn what happened, are you alright?" she asked concerned

"I tripped as I was walking towards your front door Kate, Caroline heard the commotion and came out to help." she said nodding towards Caroline

"Right," said Caroline standing up to put away the ointment and medicinal things. " I will leave you girls to catch up with each other."

"Caroline there is no need for you to leave… I will stick the kettle on and we three can enjoy a nice hot cuppa together." Kate said with a pointed look at Caroline preventing her from hurrying away.

"It is so good to see you Cyn albeit I didn't expect to see you sitting in my kitchen with Caroline playing nurse."

"I was going to phone you this weekend to ask if you would mind, if I didn't attend any more workshops with you. I do know we spoke of this before when you explained about wanting to do those extra classes with Georgia."

"Kate it's fine, this works out well for both of us". Cynthia smilingly replied.

"I have some news for you, Caroline has asked me to move in with her, and I have said yes."

Cynthia glanced from Kate to Caroline and back again, seeing Kate's beaming smile, and Caroline's embarrassed expression.

"Caroline, don't worry you will get used to Kate, you always know where you stand with her, she is one of the most honest and open people I know, I hope you are prepared for many more embarrassing moments." Cynthia laughed

"Oh, I think I can live with that," Caroline grinned, starting to relax

"Oi! You two not nice ganging up on me." Kate tried to pout but ended up laughing with them at her pathetic attempt

Watching Kate and Cynthia laughing and talking together easily, like the old friends they are, Caroline gave a small contented sigh very aware how they were both making sure she did not feel left out.

When the conversation turned to Kate moving in with her, Cynthia felt comfortable enough to ask Caroline how she thought her family would react to the situation.

"It is complicated, but not insurmountable." Caroline explained. "My eldest son William, is away at University, my youngest son Laurence, is at that awful teenage stage of life. God help us! My ex husband John keeps dropping in at the most inconvenient of times, and my mum brings a new depth to the word homophobic." Pausing she added. "I think that's it in a nutshell."

"And this move is next Saturday?" Cynthia asked faintly

"Yes next weekend is the big day." Kate grinned at Cynthia's expression.

"We have got it organised." said Caroline a little smugly only to see Kate and Cynthia dissolving into giggles.

"I have never seen anyone move house, and something did not go wrong. Or anyone expecting it to go so smoothly for that matter." Cynthia laughed

"Well this one will. " Caroline said positively

"What are you doing with your house, Kate? Cynthia enquired

"I am not sure." Kate mused. "We have been so involved with us moving in together, I haven't given it much thought."

"I've got a proposition for you Kate,' Cynthia asked shyly. "Would you be agreeable to me renting your house?"

"Georgia and I have been talking about opening a shop between us, not far from here. That is one of the reasons I came over today as well as dropping in to see you of course," she grinned. "I was going to ask you to help me out temporarily with your spare room Kate until I found a local house to rent."

"I think we can come to an agreement on the house. We still have things to move to Caroline's house, some things are going into storage, and new furniture for us to take delivery of. You renting this house means one less thing to worry about." Kate said happily

"On that happy note, I will love you and leave you I now have a lot to organize." Cynthia laughed "Caroline look after her will you, she is a good catch."

"Yes!.. She is... And I will." Caroline grinned

" I will walk you out Cyn.. When you decide to move in, let us know and I am sure Caroline and I will be able to help you." Kate smiled.

Caroline started rinsing the coffee cups whilst Kate farewelled Cynthia at the front door, when kate walked back into the kitchen, she went straight up to Caroline and took her in her arms

" Hello you!." she said grinning.

Caroline put her arms around Kate grinning back. "I like your friend Cynthia, she is really nice".

"What do you think about the idea of her renting my house?"

" Kate this is your house, to do with as you please. it is not for me to say."

"Caroline! I am asking your opinion, don't get all school marmish with me."

"That's a different word for a language teacher to use," Caroline smiled.

Seeing Kate still waiting for her answer, Caroline replied sincerely " I think it's a great idea. I do worry Kate I am asking to much of you, asking you to move in with me. You saw the expression in Cynthia's eyes when I explained my family, and I left out the worst parts."

"Caroline, do you still want me to move in with you?."

"Of course I do, What sort of a question is that." Caroline retorted sharply

"I don't want us to have any second thoughts Caroline, from next Saturday onwards, when and if any problems do arise we will tackle them together." Kate said firmly

"Yes we will." Caroline replied equally firm

Caroline's blazing blue sapphire eyes met Kate's warm deep brown gaze, both acknowledging their commitment to each other without saying another word

Leaning forward Caroline rested her head into Kate's neck. "Do we have any plans for today?" Caroline murmured seductively

"Nope I am all yours." Kate answered cheekily.

" Hmmm, I do like the sound of you being all mine." Caroline whispered

"I was hoping you would." Kate laughed, dragging Caroline upstairs to begin their long weekend of pleasure.


End file.
